


Cuando Harry conoció a Louis

by wewontsurrender



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Top/Bottom Versatile Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:28:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 24,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25673575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wewontsurrender/pseuds/wewontsurrender
Summary: Harry sabe que algo no anda bien con él y cree que se está quedando atrás del resto de sus compañeros en la universidad, Louis sigue en su pequeño pueblo incluso después de graduarse.Harry no es el mismo desde que conoce a Louis, Louis no es el mismo desde que conoce a Harry.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Niall Horan/Zayn Malik
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. Nice to meet you

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia habla de temas relacionados a la salud y problemas mentales leves con descripciones gráficas ocasionales, si eres sensible a estos temas procede con precaución o te invito a leer alguna otra historia de mi perfil :)

_Harry conoce a Louis._

  
  
Harry trabaja en una panadería.   
  
Cada tarde, después de la universidad, se dirige al centro de Holmes Chapel en su bicicleta para atender el local y preparar galletas y pastelillos junto a Bárbara, una rechoncha mujer que huele a fresas frescas y siempre lo recibe con una sonrisa y un plato de sopa caliente antes de empezar su turno.   
  
Esa ha sido su rutina desde hace poco más de un año, cuando comenzó la universidad. Escuela, caminar, bicicleta, panadería, bicicleta, apartamento. Escuela, caminar, bicicleta, panadería, bicicleta, apartamento.   
  
A penas son las siete treinta, y su clase no es hasta las nueve, pero a Harry nunca le ha gustado estar con el tiempo encima. Así que decide levantarse de una vez y evitar contratiempos, e incluso si lo intentara, sabe que por ningún motivo podrá volver a dormir.   
  
A las ocho, todo está listo. Harry se duchó, eligió lo que iba a ponerse como cada mañana, y desayunó mientras se secaba el cabello. Incluso tuvo tiempo de hacer su cama, así como lavar la taza de su café y el plato en el que se había servido un poco de fruta.   
  
Ahora, se encuentra en medio de la sala de estar sin saber muy bien qué debería hacer. Solo debe realizar una caminata de pocos minutos desde su apartamento hasta su salón de clases, ya que, gracias al cielo, tomó la decisión de vivir cerca del campus, incluso si eso significaba compartir edificio con parejas cuatro veces más grande que él, o tener casi demasiado espacio para una sola persona. Piensa que será mejor irse ahora y tener tiempo suficiente para mirar bien por dónde camina.   
  
Decide llevar un poco más de café a la escuela en el termo plateado que su mamá le regaló en su último cumpleaños, porque, aunque sabe que ya comió, puede sentir algo en su estómago que seguramente se convertirá muy pronto en hambre... Tal vez sea buena idea tomar un panecillo también.   
  
Agarra sus cosas y se coloca los zapatos antes de tomar sus llaves y salir del apartamento, todavía con una sensación incómoda creciendo en su pecho, pero decide dejarla pasar, como lo hace la mayoría del tiempo.   
  
*   
  
Como es de esperarse, cuando Harry llega al campus, hay poca gente. Mira a su alrededor y no puede encontrar a alguien que conozca.   
  
Lleva estudiando Artes en la universidad local de Holmes Chapel un año y medio, y hasta ahora no siente que haya hecho algo lo suficientemente digno de un estudiante de cuarto semestre. Puede ver cómo todos sus compañeros hacen cosas magníficas, cómo pueden transformar una idea en algo hermoso en un par de horas, y hay quienes incluso ya tienen proyectos a largo plazo planteados; en cambio, Harry necesita tiempo para pensar todo dos veces, asegurarse de que lo que está haciendo tiene una justificación, para así saber que va a resultar como él quiere, y está casi seguro de que es un hábito heredado de su madre.   
  
Mira hacia ambos lados desde donde elige sentarse, cerca de su salón, pero sigue sin ver caras conocidas. Está seguro de que llegar casi una hora antes de su clase no fue una buena idea, solo provoca que su mente dé más vueltas de las necesarias, así que decide intentar minimizar la sensación abrumadora poniéndose los audífonos y sacando su libro de la mochila. Está seguro de que una hora no es mucho tiempo, después de todo.   
  
*   
  
La clase de Harry comienza diecisiete minutos después de las nueve — y lo sabe con exactitud, porque fue precisamente él quien se dio cuenta de que el profesor estaba retrasado — , pero cuando por fin empezó, Harry sintió que algo lo incomodaba.   
  
Después de haber esperado bastante tiempo por la clase, y en un principio estar listo para que iniciara, siente una carga enorme en los hombros justo después de dejar su mochila en el suelo y posicionarse frente a su caballete.   
  
Harry nunca ha disfrutado demasiado de la clase de Dibujo Experimental, quizá sea eso. No le gusta que el profesor no pueda decirle exactamente cómo hacer las cosas que él visualiza, y siente el peso de sus compañeros observando cómo se toma más tiempo con él sin llegar a lo que Harry busca, además de que es indudable que terminará con las manos llenas de pigmentos que permanecerán ahí por un par de horas.   
  
Cierra los ojos por unos segundos y da una profunda respiración, sosteniéndola un poco más de lo normal, intentando relajar sus hombros — piensa que ciertamente no es bueno estar así de tenso antes de las diez — . Comienza a trazar líneas en el papel intentando imitar las sombras que proyectan los músculos de la modelo frente a él — sin demasiados detalles, como se lo pidieron — , y se asegura de no hacerlas demasiado fuertes para poder corregirlas si es necesario.   
Puede sentir la textura del carboncillo manchando sus dedos cuando comienza a difuminar sus trazos para crear volúmenes y profundidades que siguen siendo simples pero acertados, y toma otra respiración.   
Escucha la música — está casi seguro es Bach, en la clase de Dibujo siempre escuchan música clásica —, y se deja llevar por lo que esta le provoca.   
  
Su dibujo comienza a tomar forma, y el profesor solo pasa a corroborar que está trabajando esta vez, no se detiene a intentar explicar algo que no va a llevar a nada.   
  
Harry mira su resultado, y aunque puede ver la pose en la que está la modelo en el papel enganchado en su caballete, no está del todo satisfecho, así que hace esa hoja a un lado y comienza de nuevo.   
  
Después de hacer varias posiciones y llegar después de tantos intentos a algo que le guste, la clase finaliza luego de un par de ejercicios más que involucran, como Harry predijo, a sus manos y un bote de acrílico del color de su elección — azul, por supuesto — en donde tiene que sintetizar aun más la figura de la modelo, esta vez en una línea continua hecha con sus dedos.   
  
Decide guardar solo un par de todos los ejercicios y bocetos que hizo, alegando que únicamente esos dos valen la pena, y hace los demás a un lado. Se deshará de ellos cuando el maestro no pueda verlo.   
  
Coloca cada uno en su portafolio, y camina a su siguiente clase.   
  
*   
  
Tiene que pasar alrededor de una hora para que Harry por fin pueda hablar con alguien en la escuela.   
  
Niall.   
  
Están juntos en clase de Fotografía, la cual Niall, de hecho, está tomando como un 'comodín'. Estudia Negocios, y sí, Harry sabe que Niall no tiene nada que hacer en su clase de Fotografía, pero le agrada su compañía.   
  
Siempre lo saluda con una sonrisa, y hace que Harry se sienta cómodo. Nunca tiene que hablar demasiado, porque Niall lo hace todo, además de hacerle reír.   
  
— Escuché que para el final del semestre tendremos que exponer un par de fotos en la galería del pueblo, el profesor se lo dijo a la clase de Mel — Melissa es la chica con la que Niall está saliendo, y a Harry le agrada, pero sigue siendo un poco extraño ver a Niall con alguien que no sea Zayn — . No tengo idea de cómo va a resultar eso, amigo... Comienzo a creer que esto no fue un buen comodín.   
  
Y Harry se ríe, porque Niall es pésimo tomando fotografías, y sabe que al final tendrá que ayudarlo, pero no le importa, porque Niall lo ayuda con el simple hecho de estar ahí haciéndole compañía.   
  
Antes de que pueda contestar algo alentador, el profesor entra al salón y comienza a escanear la habitación con la vista. El corazón de Harry da un salto, y sus pies comienzan a moverse.   
  
— Bien, sí, creo que lo tengo — dice, observando su cuaderno — . Sé que todos están enterados de lo que les espera este semestre, así que no le daré muchas vueltas. El centro de artes del pueblo nos dejará montar una pequeña exhibición durante un fin de semana, habrá trabajos de diferentes artistas alrededor de la escuela, y han sido lo suficientemente generosos como para darle al arte de la fotografía una sala completa — todos los presentes hacen sonidos de entusiasmo, pero Harry puede sentir cómo las manos de Niall juegan nerviosamente frente a él en el restirador que comparten — . No hay mucho más que decir, todos podrán exponer dos fotografías, y alguien será un poco más afortunado, pues podrá exhibir una serie completa, y estará inmediatamente eximido de la materia, sencillo — para este punto, Harry está mordiéndose la uñas, porque quiere ese premio. Nunca se siente lo suficientemente seguro para decir que su trabajo es bueno, pero cuando se refiere a la fotografía, sencillamente no le importa, porque sabe que es bueno, probablemente porque tiene más que claro que ve el mundo desde una perspectiva diferente a sus compañeros, y sabe que si lo logra va a tener muchas oportunidades haciendo algo que le gusta, aunque estemos hablando de la galería de un pueblo tan pequeño como Holmes Chapel.   
  
La voz del profesor saca a Harry de sus pensamientos. — Basaré mi decisión en los trabajos que tengan listos para mañana en un sobre etiquetado con su nombre, así sabré si en verdad eran buenos antes de conocer la recompensa — Harry se gira para buscar la mirada preocupada de Niall — . Pueden irse, es todo por hoy. Mañana estaré recibiendo sus entradas en este salón durante todo el día — y todos comienzan a levantarse hablando unos con otros sobre qué fotografías serán las elegidas para meter en el sobre. Harry lo sabe desde el minuto en que el profesor dijo cómo tomaría su decisión.   
  
*   
  
Niall ha estado todo el almuerzo enseñándole fotos que tomó el semestre pasado en su teléfono, y Harry le ayuda a elegir las que podrían pasar el filtro para la exposición.   
  
Niall comprende que no va a ganar por ningún motivo, pero aun así sabe que no quiere reprobar. — Creo que deberías dejar en paz a las flores de una buena vez — le dice — , pero esta es buena — y lo es, teniendo en cuenta que Niall jamás había tocado una cámara hasta hace un mes, cuando comenzó el semestre.   
  
— Sé que serás tú quien gane el premio, Harry — dice Niall, sonriendo incluso con los ojos — . No tienes nada de qué preocuparte.   
  
Y Harry sabe que Niall lo dice porque sabe cuánto haría feliz a Harry ganar, y también cómo se estaba mordiendo las uñas antes.   
  
— Gracias, Ni, pero creo que todavía tengo trabajo que hacer. Debo revelar las que tomé de Gemma, alguna debe funcionar, y si soy lo suficientemente rápido, tal vez lo logre antes de tener que ir a la panadería.   
  
— Está bien, vamos. Tengo que ver a Melissa en el edificio de laboratorios — Harry deja pasar el comentario, pero camina en un silencio cómodo junto a Niall hacia los laboratorios de Fotografía.   
  
Cuando va a registrarse para solicitar el espacio y material necesarios para imprimir sus fotografías, el encargado del almacén levanta el letrero que tiene escrito 'Sin Vacante' y es como si el cielo cayera a los pies de Harry.   
  
Niall sigue a su lado, y Harry instintivamente lo toma del brazo y aprieta fuerte. Niall no entiende hasta que se gira para ver el letrero levantado, y puede sentir incluso en el viento la preocupación que invade el cuerpo del chico a su lado.   
  
Harry da un paso hacia atrás y Niall se gira para encontrarse con sus ojos preocupados. — Deberías quedarte en la fila, estoy seguro de que en el cambio de clase alguien tiene que salir, y podrás ocupar el espacio. Todavía quedan un par de horas — y es por eso que a Harry le gusta tanto la compañía de Niall, parece estar brillando todo el tiempo, lleno de energía.   
  
— Eso creo, tal vez pueda pedir un permiso especial del profesor y usar uno de los laboratorios experimentales, solo necesito una hora.   
  
En ese momento la cabeza de Harry ya está ideando tantos planes como le es posible para tener sus fotografías listas para mañana y no tener que faltar a su turno en la panadería, pensando que, aunque Niall no sabe lo que hace la mitad del tiempo cuando habla con Harry sobre fotografía, puede que tenga razón. Tal vez alguien salga en veinte minutos del laboratorio.   
  
— Respira hondo, algo va a aparecer...   
  
Y justo cuando las palabras terminan de salir de su boca, una chica alegre de cabello rosado sale de la oscuridad de los laboratorios, entregando su reveladora en la ventanilla.   
  
Después le da una sonrisa amigable a Harry y se marcha.   
  
Niall ríe por su acierto, y Harry sabe que no habrá manera de callarlo sobre esto en las próximas dos semanas. — ¡Increíble! ¡Soy un jodido mago! — exclama, mientras Harry se acerca a la ventanilla para pedir su equipo y poder usar el laboratorio.   
  
— El único espacio disponible es en el laboratorio de prácticas, así que tendrás que compartir. ¿Está bien? — le dice el hombre del mostrador que hacía minutos le había puesto el letrero de 'Sin Vacante' en las narices.   
  
— Sí, está perfecto. Gracias — Harry toma entre sus manos la reveladora y le da a Niall un gesto de despedida con la cabeza.   
  
Cuando entra a ocupar su espacio en el laboratorio, puede escuchar la voz de una chica al teléfono que parece algo molesta. Todavía no puede identificarla, pues sus ojos siguen adaptándose a la oscuridad de la habitación.   
  
Después de unos minutos, del cuarto oscuro sale una chica que Harry reconoce, no está seguro de su nombre, pero sí de que compartían un par de clases el curso pasado. Su cabello es castaño, y tiene un par de ojos tan azules como los dedos de Harry por la pintura de la mañana.   
  
Cuando los ojos de la chica se adaptan a la luz roja y puede ver a Harry, quien todavía parece un poco incómodo, una sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro y camina hacia el otro lado del lugar mientras guarda el teléfono en uno de sus bolsillos.   
  
— Hola, Harry. ¿Estás aquí por el concurso de fotografía?   
  
— Uhm — Harry sigue intentando ponerle un nombre a su rostro en su cabeza, y está casi seguro que su nombre tiene una M en algún lado — , sí, revelaré un par de fotografías que creo que valen la pena, ¿tú también? — lo dice intentando sonar lo más amable posible, pero esperando que la chica no pregunte algo que lo haga tener que decirle que no recuerda su nombre.   
  
— No. Quiero decir, sí, estoy revelando, pero no para el concurso. Es para mi portafolio, la hermana de mi mejor amigo es estilista, y dijo que podía hacer unas llamadas para darme un empleo de medio tiempo — y Harry le sonríe sincero, porque aunque no recuerda su nombre, compartió clases con ella, y sabe que es talentosa.   
  
Comienzan a hablar sobre sus fotografías, Harry le cuenta sobre cuánto lo emociona el concurso, y cómo su hermana le dejó tomarle un par de fotografías de ella, las cuales han sido de sus favoritas hasta el momento. La chica se muestra entusiasmada por Harry, y él se siente aún peor ahora, por no recordar su nombre.   
  
Cuando Harry está esperando a que las fotografías se revelen por completo, colgadas en medio del laboratorio, alguien entra por la puerta del cuarto oscuro, y Harry ahoga un grito, porque está en ese punto del proceso de revelado en que las fotografías no deben recibir ningún tipo de luz.   
  
— ¡No, las estropearás! — grita la chica. Harry se demora en reaccionar, y se da cuenta que es demasiado tarde para salvar sus fotografías, así que comienza a respirar hondo.   
  
— Uups... — dice una figura que los ojos de Harry aún no pueden distinguir, y él ya está quitando las fotos de los ganchos, intentando descifrar si sufrieron algún daño irreparable, y preparándose para pasar dos horas más en el laboratorio.   
  
— Hola — responde, intentando no pensar en las fotos arruinadas. Al final del día, no estaba en un laboratorio rentado, sino en el de la escuela, y eso le da aunque sea un poco de tranquilidad.   
  
Le da una sonrisa al extraño, aunque está seguro de que aún no puede ver nada.   
  
— ¿Es el laboratorio equivocado? Dijeron que Helen estaría aquí, ¿arruiné tus fotografías? ¿Qué pasó? No puedo ver todavía, no sabía que se tomaban tan en serio eso del cuarto oscuro.   
  
Helen, claro. Ese es el nombre de la chica que lleva acompañando a Harry desde que llegó al laboratorio.   
  
— Estoy aquí, Louis. Y sí, arruinaste las fotos de Harry, pero él es muy amable como para decirlo.   
  
Y no es verdad. Harry quiere decirlo, puede, pero sabe que es mejor tratar de olvidarlo, antes de que su cabeza proyecte las mil consecuencias de tener que revelar de nuevo, y cómo esto lo pondrá automáticamente en desventaja en el concurso, junto a mil pensamientos más, incluso los más absurdos.   
  
— Está bien, Helen. Creo que puedo volver a hacerlo, todavía tengo media hora — Harry sabe que no será capaz de hacer todo lo que ya había hecho de nuevo en media hora, pero no encuentra qué más decir.   
  
— Lo siento — se disculpa el chico, Louis. Los ojos de Harry lo perciben todavía por fragmentos, pero está casi seguro de que nunca lo había visto — . ¿Tienes que entregarlas ahora mismo?   
  
— No, Lou — responde Helen — . Mañana por la mañana, pero creo que Harry tiene algo que hacer, el laboratorio cierra antes del último periodo.   
  
Harry hace una mueca con la boca, porque lo sabe, pero no quiere incomodar al amigo de Helen. — Bueno, tengo que ir a trabajar, podría pedir el día o unas horas, pero digamos que el turno de la tarde depende de mí — está diciendo la verdad, sabe que la panadería depende de él por las tardes, y que si hace una llamada lo dejarán faltar, aun sabiendo lo necesario que es.   
  
— No, ni hablar. Yo lo haré — ofrece Helen, y los ojos de Harry se abren sorprendidos — . Louis tendrá que pagarme las horas que esté aquí, pero lo haré por ti, Harry, todos sabemos que tú eres quien debe ganar la exposición, no tienes que preocuparte, haré llegar las fotografías a tus manos antes de que termine el día.   
  
Y Helen le da una bonita sonrisa a Harry, quien a pesar de sentirse incómodo con el favor, acepta, porque sabe que debe ir a trabajar, y que definitivamente no será el final del mundo si no inscribe alguna de esas fotografías al concurso — aunque pensar en no agregarlas a su entrega definitivamente no le agrada.   
  
— Está bien, pero no tienes por qué hacerlo.   
  
— No importa, Harry, ve a tu trabajo, Louis lo lamenta — dice Helen, mirando a Louis de reojo con una mirada que incomoda a Harry, porque no quiere hacer sentir mal a nadie a pesar de saber que sus fotografías de hecho se arruinaron por culpa de Louis — . Solo dame tus negativos, prometo hacerlo bien, sabes que soy cuidadosa.   
  
Y sí, Harry lo sabe, por lo que le entrega sus negativos antes de salir del laboratorio, y darle una sonrisa tímida a Louis. — Lo siento, ¿Harry? — dice.   
  
— Sí, Harry. Y... está bien, ¿Louis? — dice, antes de cerrar la puerta giratoria y salir casi corriendo a tomar el autobús que lo lleva a la panadería.   
  
*   
  
Harry siempre está en casa a las siete treinta, cuando el sol se está poniendo y la luz cálida inunda su habitación. Es su parte favorita del día.   
  
Se siente un poco nervioso porque está alistando sus cosas para la mañana siguiente, tiene un par de tareas que terminar, y quiere tener listo el sobre con su entrada al concurso antes de irse a dormir.   
  
No quiere dar por sentado que Helen tenga listas sus fotografías, por lo que decide elegir entre lo que tiene.   
  
Escoge un par de su viaje a Brasil hace dos años con su familia, una de Niall en la playa del verano pasado en donde tenía el cabello sumamente rubio porque acababa de perder la apuesta que hizo que se lo tiñera en primer lugar, un par de su mamá cocinando — que de hecho ella no tiene idea que tomó — , y una de la multitud en la feria del pueblo del mes pasado, que es una de sus fotos favoritas, porque captura exactamente lo que a Harry le gusta sobre su vida y el lugar en donde vive.   
  
Pone todo en el sobre y antes de cerrarlo lo etiqueta con su nombre y datos, cruzando mentalmente los dedos para que sea él quien obtenga el lugar en la galería.   
  
Un minuto después, hay un golpe ligero en su puerta, y no está seguro de quién podría ser, ya que el timbre de la puerta de abajo suena primero. Seguramente es alguno de sus vecinos. Al principio cree que tal vez ha sido el viento, pues el sonido fue apenas audible, pero decide ir a revisar y abrirla.   
  
No sabe cómo reaccionar cuando ve a Louis del otro lado del umbral.   
  
— Hola — dice cohibido, aunque definitivamente no parecía ser alguien tímido por la forma en la que llegó al laboratorio, y Harry se siente mal, porque cree que él es el culpable de que Louis esté haciéndose pequeño al otro lado de la puerta — . Helen me envió a darte esto — dice ofreciéndole un sobre igual al que acaba de etiquetar — . Un chico rubio nos dio tu dirección.   
  
Harry le sonríe, y siente que lleva mirándolo demasiado tiempo, porque resulta extraño ponerle un rostro a su voz; en el cuarto oscuro lo imaginó muy diferente, pero frente a él hay un chico bajito y con unos ojos muy azules. Tiene el cabello oscuro acomodado en un flequillo que Harry no está seguro de cómo se mantiene intacto a esta hora del día, y su sonrisa es linda, a pesar de que sigue pareciendo incómoda.   
  
— Es falso — la mirada del chico se eleva a los ojos de Harry.   
  
Harry no suele hacer pláticas pequeñas, no le gusta mucho hablar con gente que definitivamente no conoce, pero siente la necesidad de que Louis sepa que no está enojado por lo de las fotos.   
  
— ¿Disculpa? — y ahora parece un poco más relajado, sus hombros siguen tensos — . Helen me dijo para qué son las fotografías, lo siento de nuevo.   
  
— Niall. Su rubio es falso, pero no digas que te lo dije — Louis definitivamente sonríe esta vez, pues se le forman arrugas alrededor de los ojos — . Y, está bien, Helen las rescató. No tienes de qué preocuparte — a pesar de saber que ha pasado demasiado tiempo hablando con un extraño en la puerta de su casa, Harry le sonríe.   
  
— Bueno, lamento que nos hayamos conocido de esa forma... Harry — su mirada se va de nuevo al suelo, pero cuando termina la oración sus ojos se cruzan de nuevo con los de Harry — . No te imaginaba así — confiesa, girando un poco la cabeza como un cachorrito — , en mi mente te veías... diferente. Por lo menos para ser un estudiante vago de Arte.   
  
Harry frunce el ceño por las palabras de Louis, y este le regala una bonita sonrisa que definitivamente va perfecto con su rostro. — Tampoco te imaginaba así. Tal vez más alto — mira ligeramente hacia abajo, y esta vez es Harry quien sonríe por la expresión de Louis, quien aparenta estar a punto de refutar, pero parece dejarlo pasar al final.   
  
— Espero que seas tú quien gane el concurso. Tus fotografías son buenas, vi algunas cuando Helen no estaba mirando — declara Louis, antes de darse la vuelta y comenzar a caminar hacia las escaleras, después de sonreírle de nuevo a Harry.   
  
Harry no sabe o tiene tiempo de contestar nada, por lo que simplemente sonríe y cierra la puerta detrás de Louis, y solo puede pensar: Vaya manera de conocerse.


	2. How do you feel today

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El sonido de su risa es muy particular, piensa Harry.

Harry no puede evitar ser muy observador.   
  
Sabe que debe entregar el sobre a primera hora de la mañana, no hay manera de permitir que algo salga mal y pueda retrasar su entrega. Tampoco puede evitar echar un vistazo a algunas de las fotografías que sus compañeros etiquetan, o incluso las caras de preocupación o desinterés de otros.   
  
Se siente algo tonto al preocuparse demasiado por una competencia como esta, ya que si sus fotos ocupasen un lugar especial en la galería, tendría que programar una nueva sesión de fotos y darle sentido a todo. Sin embargo, sabe que las únicas personas que estarían ligeramente interesadas en visitar su obra serían Niall, Gemma, y su madre. Y decía demasiado sobre lo que sentía el que Gemma viviera en Nueva York, y que su madre estuviera a horas del pueblo, en Hastings.   
  
De cualquier manera, sabe que Niall estaría sinceramente orgulloso si ganara, e iría a ver sus fotografías las veces que Harry se lo pidiera — porque sí, Harry lo haría, definitivamente.   
  
Harry no es un chico popular. Eso lo tiene bien claro.    
  
Está seguro de cómo sus compañeros pueden identificarlo y que probablemente sepan su nombre, pero no tiene muchos amigos.   
  
Tal vez Bárbara iría a ver la exposición, pues siempre remarca lo mucho que quiere a Harry, y cómo envidia sus dones artísticos  — aunque Harry no está seguro de a qué dones se refiere — , y cree casi con certeza que si hablara con su madre a tiempo, podría lograr que esté ahí también.   
  
Así que sí, Harry es la quinta persona en llegar al salón en donde el profesor recibiría todo. Ha estado sentado afuera durante hace casi diez minutos; son alrededor de las ocho de la mañana, y está esperando a que Niall llegue, para así poder entregar sus entradas juntos  — además de ver las fotografías que Niall ha escogido — . Sabe que no podría hacer esto sin Niall aquí, y aunque también es consciente de que no puede esperar demasiado, lo hace.   
  
Un par de minutos después, el chico aparece fresco y sonriente como siempre, sosteniendo un sobre en la mano.    
  
— Buenos días  — le dice a Harry, quitándose la mochila y acomodándose junto a él antes de abrirla y sacar una bolsa de plástico con sus fotografías — . Sabía que ibas a querer verlas antes de que cerrara el sobre  — comenta Niall, ofreciéndole la bolsa al mismo tiempo que Harry le ofrece su sobre aún abierto.   
  
— Tenías razón.   
  
— Como todas las demás veces  — Niall suelta, y Harry tuerce los ojos, pero sonríe de igual forma. Su sonrisa es nerviosa, pues no estará tranquilo hasta haber entregado el sobre sellado.   
  
— Harry... sé que serás tú quien gane. Dios... nunca me mostraste las fotos que tomaste de Gemma, son estupendas  — el chico lo mira con los ojos alegres que lo caracterizan, y Harry no se permite creer al cien por ciento lo que su amigo le dice, porque no quiere terminar decepcionado consigo mismo — . Vamos, hay que acabar con esto de una vez.    
  
Y Niall le devuelve el paquete, cerrando el suyo con saliva, lo que causa que Harry haga una mueca.    
  
Harry saca las fotografías de su sobre una vez más, solo para verificar. Se asegura de que todo esté en el orden correcto, y que cada fotografía esté etiquetada en el reverso.    
  
Cuando vuelve a guardarlas en el sobre y levanta la bandita de pegamento para cerrarlo, al dirigir su vista hacia Niall, divisa detrás de él a Louis caminando en dirección a ellos.

Louis.    
  
_ ¿Louis? _   
  
Le sonríe a lo lejos y lo saluda con la mano. Harry repite el gesto y le devuelve el saludo, lo que hace que Niall gire la cabeza como un muñeco.   
  
Después, mira de nuevo a Harry con los ojos muy abiertos.  — Buen gusto  — comenta, y Harry lo mira como si quisiera arrancarle los ojos, pero igual sonríe, nervioso. Louis viste pantalones que muestran sus tobillos  — Harry ve un tatuaje en cada uno, y sonríe (esta vez de verdad) — , con una camiseta blanca que tiene estampada una carita sonriente en donde debería ir un pequeño bolsillo, casi del color de sus ojos, y su cabello oscuro y perfectamente estilizado resalta de una manera impresionante.    
  
— Hola, Harry. Hola, chico rubio falso  — saluda Louis, y la boca de Niall cae abierta con sus palabras.    
  
— ¿Tú le dijiste?  — cuestiona, acusador — . Sabes que la gente no lo nota a simple vista, idiota, obviamente le dijiste.    
  
— Bueno, no. Mi hermana es estilista, sé distinguirlo. Además, tengo seis hermanos, y cuatro son rubios  — Louis defiende, y Harry deja de sentir la ansiedad creciendo en su pecho por el comentario que hace, porque cuando la gente habla de su familia, hay algo que lo cautiva (no está seguro si debería usar la palabra  _ cautivar _ tan pronto, pero Louis definitivamente lo cautiva, solo un poco) — .   
  
Ahora observa atentamente a Louis, quien lo nota después de unos segundos y se gira para mirarlo sonriente. Ninguno dice nada.   
  
— Bueno, entonces, ¿le dirás mi nombre a tu amigo, Harry? ¿O estoy condenado a ser el falso rub- Espera... eres amigo de Helen, eres el chico que...  — y es entonces cuando Harry debe dejar de mirar curioso a Louis, quien lo observa con bastante intensidad también. 

Interrumpe a Niall y dice:  — Eer, sí, él es Louis. Louis, este es Niall  — el último le da la mano a Louis con una sonrisa, y Louis también le sonríe.   
  
— Un gusto, compañero. No tenía idea que Harry tuviera un amigo llamado Louis  — comenta — . Bueno, si no les molesta, iré a entregar mi jodido proyecto de una vez por todas. ¿Vienes, Harry?

Harry asiente al mismo tiempo que Louis suelta:  — Espera  — casi con demasiada fuerza, y Harry se detiene en seco —.  Lo siento, yo... vine a ver tus fotografías. ¿Puedo?  — Harry no sabe qué contestar, porque le gustaría que Louis viera las fotografías y le diera su opinión, pero definitivamente no puede hacerlo con un sobre sellado. Se gira para buscar a Niall, pero el muy hijo de puta no está. Brillante.    
  
— Bueno, sí, yo... Es que acabo de cerrar el sobre, lo siento  — la sonrisa de Louis cae un poco y se hace más nerviosa, lo que pone a Harry un poco incómodo, no sabiendo qué debería hacer.   
  
Puede sentir cómo el color sube a sus mejillas, porque le está negando algo a un completo extraño. Vaya lógica.  — Creo que llegué un poco tarde, entonces. Está bien, esperaré a verlas en la galería, no te preocupes.   
  
Y Harry definitivamente no debería inquietarse debido a que alguien que acaba de conocer no pueda ver sus fotografías, pero igual lo hace. Louis no tenía por qué hacer lo que está haciendo ahora mismo, y Harry de verdad no quiere decepcionarlo.  — Pues hay un par de pruebas del laboratorio en mi casillero. Te las mostraré si de verdad lo anhelas tanto…  — suelta una risita, y Louis también ríe.   
  
— Bueno, Helen no paró de hablar de ti y tus fotografías, estuve a punto de decirle que serías tú al que contratara para el asunto de mi hermana.   
  
— ¿Eres  _ el amigo  _ con la hermana estilista? Creí que era solo algo para escapar de Niall  — pregunta Harry, caminando hacia el salón con Louis a su lado. Ambos se detienen cuando Harry deja su sobre el la mesa junto a todos los demás, y mira con ojos preocupados a Louis.   
  
— Estarás bien, todo el mundo dice que serás tú quien gane... No estoy seguro de qué ganarás, pero apuesto a que sí, emm, serás el ganador  — alienta Louis, seguido de una tímida sonrisa y un apretón de hombro.   
  
Harry se estremece un poco ante el toque, pues lo toma por sorpresa, pero cuando se gira y ve que es la mano de Louis, relaja ambos hombros. Se aleja del sobre encima de la mesa, pensando aun en todo lo que podría ir mal, pero también en que algo bueno podría salir de esto.   
  
*   
  
Probablemente Louis y él hayan estado sentados en el espacio libre de la universidad durante más tiempo de lo normal, sobre el pasto, con las fotografías de Harry esparcidas entre ambos, y su cámara descansando sobre su mochila.  — Creo que mi favorita es esta  — confiesa, señalando la de Gemma —.  Parece que fue una sesión improvisada, y ella luce muy bien, su sonrisa se parece a la tuya  — suelta y sonríe, al mismo tiempo que levanta la fotografía y la pone a la misma altura del rostro de Harry.   
  
—Es mi hermana  — señala Harry casi demasiado bajito. Tiene la mirada gacha, y está jugando con los hilos sueltos de su pantalón.   
  
Le incomoda un poco toda la atención que está recibiendo de Louis, y es ilógico, porque obviamente iba a tener toda su atención puesta en él; están solo ellos dos, sin Niall para refugiarse detrás de él.   
  
Parece que Louis puede notar su incomodidad, así que pone la fotografía sobre el pasto con las demás y se deja caer de espaldas, mirando hacia el cielo.  — ¿Cómo va tu día hasta ahora, Harry?  — pregunta, asombrándolo.   
  
— Bien  — contesta casi demasiado rápido.   
  
— Quiero decir, de verdad. Acabo de conocerte, Harry, y ya siento que estás casi demasiado agobiado. ¿Todo está bien? ¿Quieres que me vaya y te deje en paz? Entiendo si estás siendo amable y solo quieres que me vaya, que un extraño vaya a básicamente interceptarte no debe ser el mejor de los casos.    
  
— Estoy bien, Louis, gracias por preguntar  — Harry de verdad le agradece, porque aunque definitivamente no está siendo cien por ciento sincero, tal vez la compañía de Louis no le incomode, pero sí el hecho de no saber qué decirle para que se mantenga ahí —.  No tienes que irte  — sabe que no le pide que se quede, pero tampoco quiere que se vaya, así que lo deja a su elección.   
  
— De acuerdo, bueno, ahora tú puedes preguntarme algo  — ofrece, todavía recostado boca arriba. Harry guarda el conjunto de fotografías en su sobre de plástico y se tumba junto a él.   
  
— ¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿Estudias aquí? ¿O vienes con Helen?    
  
— Bueno, esas fueron tres. Es injusto.    
  
Harry pone los ojos en blanco aunque sabe que Louis no puede verlo.  — De acuerdo, ¿estudias aquí?  — repite, cerrando los ojos.    
  
— No, estudio Ciencias en Manchester, pero vivo aquí con mi familia. Mi turno. ¿Qué significa tu tatuaje?  — cuestiona Louis, y Harry abre los ojos y se levanta ligeramente, apoyando su peso sobre uno de sus codos, girando su cuerpo para mirar al chico a su lado.   
  
— ¿Qué tatuaje?  — pregunta, curioso. Y una sensación lo invade, pero no está seguro de qué se trata.    
  
— Esa no es una respuesta  — Louis también pone su peso en los codos y suelta una carcajada —.  Dios, tu rostro es...  — se detiene un momento, la carcajada cae de su boca y mira a Harry atento y serio, con los ojos muy intensos.    
  
— No sé de qué tatuaje hablas  — dice Harry, portando la misma expresión seria que tiene Louis, y lo mira fijamente a los ojos. Se da cuenta de que no le incomoda la cantidad de atención que el chico está poniendo sobre él —.  Tengo demasiados. Quince, si soy específico —y sí, Harry probablemente sea un adicto a los tatuajes para este punto. Sabe que cuando la aguja toca tu piel por primera vez, no hay vuelta atrás, además de que la sensación lo tranquiliza de una manera casi aterradora.

—En tu muñeca —dice Louis, torciendo los ojos—. No hay manera de que supiera que tienes el cuerpo tatuado, Harry, apenas puedo ver tus muñecas.

Harry juega con las mangas de su suéter por el comentario y siente cómo el calor se le sube a las mejillas. Intenta desviar el tema respondiendo y haciendo la siguiente pregunta—. Es un candado, Gemma tiene el complementario, una llave. Mi turno: ¿Por qué no estás en clase? Los científicos siempre están atareados o durmiendo...

Louis suelta una carcajada con el comentario de Harry, y hace la cabeza hacia atrás por la risa.   
  
_ El sonido de su risa es muy particular,  _ piensa Harry.

__ —No somos científicos locos de película, y sólo voy a la escuela cuando hay revisión. Estoy en último semestre, así que solo revisan mi proyecto de investigación un par de veces al mes —contesta, haciendo un movimiento de cabeza para arreglar su flequillo—. ¿Por qué Gemma y tú tienen tatuajes complementarios? —cuestiona Louis, curioso, y ahora es Harry quien sonríe.

—Compartimos genes, podemos compartir también un tatuaje —dice, recostándose de nuevo sobre el pasto y mirando el cielo por un momento. Ambos están en silencio.

Harry disfruta el sol que golpea con suavidad su rostro, no es muy común tener días como estos en septiembre. Louis también se recuesta, y Harry nota que cierra los ojos.

Su instinto le dice que tome su cámara, así que lo hace. Y aunque Harry no es una persona espontánea, ni hace cosas como estas, no puede evitar sentir que  _ debe _ hacerlo, que la fotografía será perfecta.

—Escucha, no abras los ojos hasta que te diga, prometo que no voy a hacer nada malvado, solo… no te muevas —pide, y escucha a Louis hacer un sonido de afirmación. Después se levanta con la cámara entre sus manos y se coloca básicamente sobre Louis, con un pie a cada lado de sus costados. Apunta el lente hacia su rostro, que la luz del sol también golpea, pero que a su vez se encuentra inundado por las sombras de un par de árboles sobre ellos, una mezcla de ambos efectos. 

Louis sigue sonriendo, y espera paciente a que Harry haga algún sonido. —Bien, hazlo —Louis abre los ojos al mismo tiempo en que Harry dispara el obturador de la cámara. Luego sonríe, y Harry toma otra fotografía. 

Harry da un paso a lado, y se sienta de nuevo junto a Louis en el pasto, quien se incorpora también. Le muestra la primera fotografía, y Louis la mira atentamente. 

—Wow —dice, con sencillez—. ¿Cómo hiciste eso? —genuinamente está interesado, o al menos Harry lo siente así.

—Tus ojos son azules, como el suéter que tienes puesto, y el verde… Bueno, solo… lo siento, eso debió ser muy raro, yo… puedo borrarla si quieres —comienza a decir Harry, ansioso.

—Harry, ¿cómo te sientes hoy? —pregunta Louis, interrumpiéndolo. 

Se queda callado de tajo, y mira a Louis curioso. Se toma un momento para responder a la pregunta. —¿De verdad? —Louis asiente con la cabeza.

—De verdad.

Harry suspira. —Estoy bien. Quiero decir, me siento bien. Creo. Estaba nervioso por las fotografías del concurso, pero me encuentro mejor —contesta, y Louis sonríe,  _ de verdad sonríe. _

_ Parece haber mil estrellas juntas en su sonrisa. _

Harry también sonríe, amable. —Gracias por la foto —dice Louis—. ¿Crees que podrías enviármela? —y Harry tarda un poco en reaccionar, pero saca su celular de uno de sus bolsillos y se lo extiende a Louis, quien lo toma y anota su número—. Lottie se volverá loca de celos —parece que Louis se da cuenta de lo que la línea implica, porque añade: —Compartimos genes, pero definitivamente no fotógrafo —aclara, haciendo referencia a lo que Harry le dijo sobre Gemma.

Harry toma de vuelta su celular y lo guarda en su bolsillo; seguidamente, se pone de pie y toma su mochila. Se siente un poco fuera de lugar, pero continúa: —Lo siento, tengo clase, pero… la enviaré. Cuando llegue de la panadería. 

—Esa ha sido la oración con menos coherencia que he escuchado en toda la vida.  _ ¿Cuando llegues de la panadería?  _

—Trabajo en el turno de la tarde en una panadería del centro del pueblo, ¿recuerdas? La enviaré cuando vuelva, Louis —dice antes de colgarse la mochila en un hombro, incómodo, y observa a Louis todavía en el pasto—. Gracias por pasar el rato conmigo, fue… agradable. 

—Gracias por las fotos —le dice Louis, mirándolo desde abajo—. Todas.

Harry le sonríe y se da media vuelta, comenzando a caminar. —Nos vemos pronto, Louis.

— _ Hasta pronto, Harry. _

*

Harry camina hacia su siguiente clase a paso lento.

Lleva todavía la cámara en las manos, y se pregunta cómo es que fue capaz de entablar una conversación tan normal estando solo con alguien que apenas conoce. 

Se sintió muy avergonzado después de tomar las fotografías, y tal vez el tener que ir a su siguiente clase había sido una excusa, pero ahora no puede dejar de pensar no solo en Louis, sino en toda la situación que él conlleva.

Había sido agradable que le preguntara sobre su día, parecía genuino. Y Harry no está seguro del porqué, pero se da cuenta de que se siente cómodo alrededor de Louis, lo suficiente como para mostrarle fotografías que probablemente no le hubiera enseñado a otra persona, y manifestando comportamientos que no estaba seguro de dónde salían.

Harry además se percata de cuán diferente Louis es en comparación a él, todo sonrisas y saludos, y cómo a pesar de la forma en que se habían conocido —que para Harry hubiera sido terriblemente vergonzoso, y probablemente hubiera evitado hasta el nombre de Louis durante toda su vida—, el chico parecía sentirse cómodo junto a él también. 

Hacía mucho tiempo que Harry no quería volverse amigo de alguien con tantas ganas como quería hacerlo con Louis; la situación resulta casi desconocida y a Harry le asusta un poco, pero también tiene una curiosidad gigantesca sobre Louis, como cuál es su color favorito, o qué le gusta comer en el desayuno. 

Harry está lleno de preguntas, y no puede esperar a que Louis las conteste, pero al mismo tiempo su estómago da un vuelco, porque le aterroriza la idea de que Louis no muestre el mismo interés. Seguramente tiene muchísimos amigos, y la compañía de Harry no sería tan interesante.

Recorre la escuela por completo hasta que llega al salón de su siguiente clase, pensando todavía en qué cosa podría preguntarle a Louis que resulte interesante.

*

Empapado.

La peor combinación en la que Harry puede pensar es, ciertamente, bicicleta y lluvia.

Está totalmente consciente de que vive en Inglaterra, y de que es septiembre, pero la lluvia nunca ha sido su cosa favorita, por lo menos no cuando está en la calle y —obviamente— no tiene consigo un impermeable, o una capucha en la chamarra, o incluso una chamarra.

Atraviesa la puerta de su edificio y estaciona su bicicleta en el lugar habitual, subiendo después las escaleras hasta su puerta. Cuando cruza el umbral, se quita los zapatos y se deja caer boca abajo sobre el único sofá que hay en su sala de estar. 

Después de comenzar a sentir la incomodidad de su empapada ropa secándose sobre él, decide levantarse y vestirse con algo más cómodo. Su apartamento casi siempre es demasiado caliente, pero ahora agradece el no sentir entumecidos los pies y las manos. 

Mientras se quita los calcetines, saca la cámara de su mochila y la conecta a la computadora que enciende automáticamente cuando levanta la pantalla. Descarga todas las fotografías que tiene en ese momento en la memoria, y cuando ya se encuentra ataviado con otro par de pantalones, mira la última que tomó, la de Louis sonriendo porque estaba siendo demasiado atrevido y se ubicaba sobre él fotografiándolo.

Harry sonríe.

Louis tiene los ojos arrugados por la risa, y Harry puede ver sus dientes, casi contagiándole la risa. 

Toma su teléfono celular y busca entre los contactos hasta que encuentra a “ _ Louis x) _ ” como él mismo se guardó. Da un par de clics para enviar el archivo a su teléfono y después teclea:

“ _ Úsala bien. :) _ ”, y presiona enviar.

La respuesta es casi inmediata.  **_“Creí que no ibas a textearme nunca. Todo el mundo va a saber que tú la tomaste, lo prometo. Hasta pronto, Harry.”_ **

Harry lee el mensaje un par de veces, y bloquea la pantalla de su teléfono justo cuando recibe otro mensaje. **“** **_Lottie sí está muriendo de celos. Nos vemos mañana, Harry._ ** **”**

Y sí, Harry no deja de pensar en por qué un  _ Hasta pronto _ se convirtió en un  _ Nos vemos mañana _ hasta que se queda dormido en la sala de estar.


	3. Night bus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ‘No dejes de mirarme’. Louis no podría hacer algo que no fuera mirar a Harry desde este momento, ni siquiera sabe cómo Harry se atreve a pedírselo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Link a la playlist de la historia al final del capítulo :)

Apenas es miércoles, y Harry siente que necesita dormir 15 horas seguidas.

Ha pasado las últimas noches durmiendo en el sofá, y despierta sintiendo una cantidad de nudos en los músculos que está seguro no es saludable.

Intenta pensar positivo, y recuerda que solo queda una hora de su turno en la panadería; además, no hay signos de que vaya a llover hoy, lo que definitivamente ya es una ganancia.

Se concentra en comenzar a limpiar las vitrinas de exhibición y anotar los ingredientes que faltan para que el panadero pueda hacerlo a primera hora de la mañana. Hoy preparó unas cuantas galletas de arándanos que se terminaron apenas las sacó del horno, y se siente casi demasiado orgulloso de su receta original. Incluso Bárbara le dio un par de cumplidos—como siempre.

Harry se encuentra agachado detrás del mostrador, limpiando, y se levanta cuando ve un par de piernas acercarse al mismo para ordenar. —¡Hola, hoy recomendamos las galletas de arándanos! —y su boca sigue abierta pero no salen más palabras cuando nota que las piernas pertenecen a Louis.

Deduce que a esto se refería con _Nos vemos mañana, Harry_.

Se da cuenta de que Louis está usando un pantalón que le cubre los tobillos esta vez, y que viste una chaqueta del color del cielo gris que posa hoy sobre Holmes Chapel. Su cabello se ve increíblemente oscuro, y sus ojos brillan, más grises que azules.

—Bien, dos para llevar, por favor —le contesta a Harry, como si fuera lo más común del mundo que se encontraran de esta forma, haciéndolo pensar que el chico sabía que lo encontraría aquí, especialmente porque en todo el tiempo que Harry ha trabajado en la panadería nunca había visto a Louis cruzar la puerta de la entrada.

Harry intenta imitar la conducta de Louis, y toma una bolsa de papel para poner las galletas, preguntando —¿Algo más?—, y Louis le sonríe con cada parte de su rostro. Harry se encuentra demasiado nervioso, y está seguro de que su cara lo deja saber, pero no puede hacer nada para cambiarla, no puede pensar en algo que no sea por qué está Louis aquí.

—Bueno, sí, tomaremos dos tazas de su mejor chocolate caliente.

_¿Tomaremos?_

Y una chica rubia aun más pequeña que Louis, pero con la misma expresión en sus ojos, hace sonar la campana de la puerta entrando a la vez que Louis termina la oración. — _Wow_. Quiero decir, uno con mucha crema batida.

Harry sonríe, confundido, y se gira para preparar las bebidas.

—Hey, bueno, queríamos saber si estarás libre este fin de semana. Ella es Lottie, por cierto —suelta Louis, desviando un poco la pregunta.

Harry interrumpe lo que estaba haciendo con la crema batida para girarse hacia ambos. —¿Disculpa?

—Hola, Harry. Louis no ha parado de hablar de ti desde hace dos días, y mencionó que eres fotógrafo —Harry asiente—. Helen no podrá cubrir el evento de este fin de semana porque tiene que salir del pueblo, así que quería saber si tú podrías hacerlo.

Cuando termina la oración y se detiene un momento, Harry se gira porque sabe que su cara no refleja otra cosa que no sea angustia, por lo que decide terminar de preparar las bebidas antes de responder, tomándose su tiempo.

—Louis dijo que eres bueno, me mostró la fotografía que tomaste de él. No debes decir que sí, pero la paga es buena, y la agencia se encargará del transporte.

—¿Transporte? —es la primera vez que Harry habla después de varios (demasiados) minutos.

—Es en Londres, un fin de semana. Todo está pagado, solo tienes que aceptar. Debes cubrir el evento, será algo privado, así que no habrá mucha gente, y hay que hacer algunas tomas individuales de las modelos.

La cara de Harry es de sorpresa, porque todo esto sale de la nada, y mira a Louis buscando algo de dónde sujetarse. Louis lo mira dudoso y parece darse cuenta de lo que Harry está pidiéndole con la mirada, porque dice: —No tienes que hacerlo, Harry. Le dije a Lottie que no estaba seguro de si estarás libre. Realmente no tienes que aceptar, alguien puede llamar a una agencia y llevar a un fotógrafo. _No tienes que hacerlo —_ le repite cuando percibe cómo sus ojos continúan pidiendo ayuda, y no sabe qué más decir.

Lottie le sonríe, y Harry no puede evitar ver a Louis en ella. —¿Louis estará ahí? —la chica expande su sonrisa.

—Podría encargarme de eso —Harry lleva su mirada a Louis, y siente cómo sus mejillas se calientan. No puede creer que eso de verdad haya salido de su boca.

—Podemos hablar cuando termine mi turno, estaré libre a las seis treinta, pero creo que no hay ningún problema —le dice a Lottie, sonriendo y encogiéndose de hombros—. Acá… sus tazas de chocolate —estira sus manos y las pone sobre el mostrador, porque ni siquiera había notado que no se los había entregado.

Lottie sonríe ampliamente y le da un billete de diez libras a Harry, quien lo toma y le da su cambio, antes de que ella camine hacia la puerta con su compra. Louis sigue de pie frente a él.

No dice nada, simplemente toma su taza de chocolate y le sonríe, aun sin caminar detrás de su hermana, se queda estáticamente mirando a Harry.

—Me gusta tu delantal —suelta. Harry da un vistazo a su regazo—. Y lamento haber venido así, pero Lottie necesita una respuesta para hoy antes del final del día. No tienes que hacerlo si no quieres —repite por enésima vez Louis, sonriéndole.

—¿No quieres que lo haga? —cuestiona Harry, también con una sonrisa plasmada en el rostro. Últimamente sus días han estado llenos de ellas.

—¡Claro que quiero! Sé que eres bueno en lo que haces, y el trabajo podría traerte muchas oportunidades, solo que… somos básicamente dos extraños que vienen a decirte que te llevarán gratis a Londres, no es la propuesta más confiable que haya escuchado.

Harry se carcajea con el comentario, porque es verdad, pero no puede rechazar toda la confianza que Louis le transmite. —Decía en serio lo de aceptar si tú estás ahí —se aventura a decir, porque sabe que no puede perder nada, a pesar de que su cabeza le dice lo contrario.

Louis simplemente le sonríe más amplio, de alguna manera, y le da un sorbo a su chocolate caliente.

—Comeré esto por ahí, y te veremos en treinta minutos. Dejaré que sigas trabajando antes de causarte problemas —mira una vez más a Harry detrás del mostrador, y hace su camino fuera de la panadería.

*

Harry acepta la oferta, porque obviamente no estará ocupado el fin de semana, porque el dinero le irá bien, y porque sabe que no puede negar que quiere pasar un poco más de tiempo con Louis, y está tomando esto como un pretexto.

Lottie le regala una bonita sonrisa cuando _cierran el trato,_ y le pregunta si hay alguna manera de mostrarle un par de sus fotografías, porque aunque sabe —según lo que Louis no ha parado de decir— que Harry hace un buen trabajo, le gustaría ver más.

Harry le muestra un par que tiene en su teléfono, y le promete que puede llevar algunas el día en que partirán hacia Londres. Lottie dice que sí a todo, y Harry continúa sin poder dejar de ver a Louis en ella.

Sabe que el trabajo que hará no es nada que no haya hecho antes, aunque eso no evita que se sienta terriblemente inseguro y nervioso, porque aunque desconoce qué tan grande será el evento, nunca ha tenido un trabajo _real_ que se relacione a la fotografía. Y tampoco puede negar que hay un poco de emoción formándose dentro de su estómago.

Va de regreso a su apartamento en la bicicleta cuando habla con Niall por teléfono para contarle lo que acaba de pasar, y sabe que no parará de hablar e insinuar cosas sobre Louis y Harry, incluso si se han visto tres veces y se conocen hace menos de una semana.

Pero Harry puede hacer esos pensamientos a un lado porque de alguna manera va a pasar un fin de semana haciendo lo que más le gusta, y desearía sentirse así más a menudo.

*

Es sábado por la mañana, y casi siempre Harry preferiría estar en la cama que en cualquier otro lugar a esta hora. También sabe que tiene todavía un par de horas para estar listo y abordar el auto que Lottie le dijo iría por él, pero no puede dormir.

Quiere atribuírselo a que está emocionado, o incluso un poco nervioso, pero lleva un par de días sin poder dormir adecuadamente, y todo lo que está en su cabeza en este momento no ayuda en absoluto.

Miró su reloj la última vez que despertó, y marcaba las 5:27am. Al abrir los ojos, pensó en que no debía olvidar llevar baterías y memorias extra, y su cabeza comenzó a llenarse de posibles pendientes o cosas que podría olvidar si no era lo suficientemente cuidadoso; así que decidió levantarse y comenzar a hacer todo lo que su mente le recordaba.

Ahora, se encuentra poniendo sus fotografías favoritas en un álbum pequeño para Lottie.

Está escogiendo algunas de su computadora, y sacándolas al momento en su impresora —que Gemma le juró era la mejor la última vez que lo visitó y la trajo como un regalo de su último viaje—, y se encuentra con las que tomó de Louis el día que platicaban en el pasto, en la universidad.

Indeciso, imprime ambas. Sabe que Louis no ha visto la segunda, y la verdad no está seguro de si quiere mostrarla o dejar que sea solo él quien conozca su existencia por ahora. Pone la que le envió por mensaje de texto en el álbum, y deja la otra en el espacio del librero en donde tiene las demás impresiones que ha hecho de fotografías que no comparte con nadie, que ni siquiera él mismo suele ver tan a menudo.

Cuando se da cuenta, es casi la hora para que lleguen a recogerlo.

Repite mentalmente —por quinta vez— la lista de cosas que necesita llevar consigo, a pesar de que Lottie le dijo que si había algo que necesitara y no tuviera, ella podría conseguirlo, pero a Harry le gusta trabajar con su equipo, por lo que tiene todo listo quince minutos antes de la hora en que lo citaron. Su maletín reposa cerca de la puerta, y está terminando de empacar su mochila con un cambio de ropa y algunas cosas con las que su madre le enseñó a viajar siempre, cuando suena su timbre.

—Estaré abajo en un minuto —promete, y se aleja del interfon, dando por sentado que quien está del otro lado probablemente solo quería hacerle saber que estaba ahí.

—¿Necesitas ayuda con algo? —contesta una voz conocida. Louis.

Y así de fácil, el nerviosismo que Harry estaba sintiendo se multiplica a la séptima potencia.

Regresa hacia el interfon y contesta de nuevo. —Estoy bien, bajaré en un minuto.

Y se queda en donde está un momento, sin moverse, solo respirando e intentando entender por qué Louis está contestándole y no la persona que iba a recogerlo, y por qué Louis sigue en Holmes Chapel si Lottie dijo que estaría en el evento, cuando ella viajó a Londres ayer por la noche.

Harry reacciona un momento después, todavía sin saber muy bien qué está pasando o cómo puede explicar un hecho que parecería completamente simple y normal para cualquier otra persona, pero toma sus cosas y sale del apartamento.

Cuando llega abajo, hay una camioneta sencilla pero en la que nunca se habría imaginado viajar frente a su edificio, y Louis está recargado contra la puerta trasera mirando su celular.

Harry se queda parado frente a él, y no es hasta después de un momento que Louis lo nota y sube la mirada. —¡Hola! —saluda sonriendo y acercándose a tomar su maletín—. Lottie cree que vamos en camino, así que será mejor apresurarnos —le dice, mientras lleva el equipaje de Harry al maletero. Harry sigue parado en el mismo lugar de hace un momento, mirando a Louis.

Louis abre la puerta trasera y salta dentro de la camioneta. —¿Vienes, o qué?

*

Louis cree que el viaje estuvo mejor de lo que había esperado.

Debió decirle a Harry que no había podido ir con Lottie el día anterior porque tenía trabajo en la escuela, solo porque le daba vergüenza admitir que prácticamente le rogó a la chica que lo dejara viajar con Harry.

Nunca había viajado con un chofer y le agrada esta parte del trabajo de su hermana. Sabe que tendrá que pagarle haciendo sus deberes en la casa por un mes solo por haber considerado ir a la panadería con él y darle a Harry un trabajo sin conocer lo que hacía, y Louis se da cuenta de que su hermana de verdad confía en él, pero también que Harry es el mejor en lo que hace, y que esto le abrirá muchas puertas.

Llegaron al lugar del evento hace casi media hora, y Louis lleva ese mismo tiempo sentado en una silla mientras alguien le arregla el cabello; antes de darse cuenta o poder protestar, tiene brillos en las mejillas, y las puntas de su cabello parecen haber sido remojadas en pintura rosa. Lottie definitivamente no le dijo que el trato venía con esto.

Le hubiera gustado que alguien le mencionara que esto implicaba un fin de semana de trabajo con su hermana menor.

Igual sigue sentado en la silla alta, buscando discretamente con la mirada a Harry, quien desapareció apenas llegaron al lugar.

Después de lo que parecen ser horas —pero seguramente no fueron más de unos minutos—, alguien le indica a Louis lo que debe ponerse, y Lottie le hace prometer que no se moverá de donde está hasta que ella regrese por él.

Louis viste pantalones negros doblados hasta los tobillos con las rodillas rotas, tiene puestos un par de tenis color blanco con detalles que brillan tanto como sus mejillas, y una sudadera que le queda un poco grande de color melón con una carita sonriente a cada lado de los puños de las mangas, sin nada abajo.

Parece que Lottie está encantada, pues sonríe de oreja a oreja cuando lo mira, y luego lo conduce a lo que parece ser un estudio algo improvisado.

—Bien, es hora de que me sorprendas con los resultados de todas esas horas en clases de teatro.

—¿Qué? —Louis rezonga.

—Eres el único modelo hombre aquí, no lo arruines —algo en el estómago de Louis se retuerce—. Por cierto, me debes más de un mes haciendo mis deberes después de esto —le dice antes de dar la vuelta y salir del ciclorama en el que Louis está parado. De pronto es muy consciente de las luces que apuntan a su dirección, y de las personas detrás de ellas mirándolo, en espera de que alguien dé alguna señal para que se muevan.

—Bueno, aseguro que esto será rápido si prometes no hacer la misma pose todo el tiempo —dice Harry, entrando al estudio y poniéndose frente a Louis con su cámara en las manos, luciendo kilométrico, y con una banda azul en el cabello—. Ups.

—Hola, extraño —le dice Louis, sintiendo cómo sus mejillas se calientan, porque acaba de recordar lo que lleva puesto, pero igual intentando ocultarlo.

Harry no dice nada, solo levanta su cámara mirando por el visor y dispara la primera fotografía. —Me acercaré a ti —advierte—. Me gusta el brillo —añade, y Louis mira hacia abajo e intenta no soltar una risa vergonzosa. _Disparo_.

—No tenía idea de que esto iba a pasar cuando fui a la panadería tratando de convencer a Lottie de que debía conocerte — _disparo, disparo._

Harry no contesta esta vez, y tampoco despega su rostro de la cámara. _—Mírame_ —pide.

Louis lo _mira,_ o por lo menos intenta mirar alguna parte de su rostro que su cámara no esté cubriendo, y se queda quieto hasta que Harry vuelve a hablar. —Ahora haz como si estuvieras arreglándote la sudadera, en el hombro. _No dejes de mirarme —_ y _Dios Santo,_ Louis había visto un par facetas de Harry en una semana, quizá muy pocas para pensar esto, pero esta definitivamente es su favorita.

_‘No dejes de mirarme’. Louis no podría hacer algo que no fuera mirar a Harry desde este momento, ni siquiera sabe cómo Harry se atreve a pedírselo._

_Disparo, disparo, disparo._

Es como si en lo que restara de la sesión Louis estuviera en trance, _coqueteando_ casi demasiado descaradamente con Harry mientras él simplemente lo dirige en la sesión.

Harry levanta la vista —por fin— del visor de la cámara y observa a Louis con ojos brillantes, porque lo notó, pero no dice nada. _Tan malditamente profesional._

—¿Podría alguien poner algo de música? ¿Qué te gusta, _Lou?_

_Tú,_ piensa Louis _._ Pero se calla y contesta: —¿Paramore? —dice, arreglándose la sudadera, esta vez de manera inconsciente, y recordando que no lleva nada debajo. _Dios, Lottie._

Seguidamente, alguien pone una canción, y Louis no está seguro de cuál es, porque ni siquiera conoce las canciones de Paramore. No sabe si odia su vida o la ama en este momento.

—Bien, ahora llegó la parte en que bailas como si no estuviera aquí, y yo solo… hago esto —indica Harry, levantando la cámara y sonriéndole nerviosamente al chico frente a él, quien asiente.

Sabe que esto puede ser tan incómodo para él como lo está siendo para Harry; Louis lo recuerda estando nervioso por haber arruinado sus fotografías, o al estar dándole mucha atención cuando se encontraban recostados en el pasto, o debido a que impulsivamente le había tomado una fotografía y no sabía cómo justificarse.

Y a pesar de que el único trabajo de Louis en este momento es bailar, no puede evitar pensar que ha pasado tan solo una semana conociendo a Harry, pero tiene la impresión de que Harry no es un chico que deje ver a las personas tan a través de él como se lo está permitiendo; además, desconoce si Harry se siente aunque sea un poco atraído hacia Louis como él lo está de Harry, pero ni siquiera puede pensar en eso, porque el único pensamiento abarcando su mente es que le gustaría que Harry se sintiera así de bien y lo reflejara como ahora, y sabe que no hay manera de que no haga todo lo que esté en sus manos para que Harry lo entienda. Louis podrá trabajar en la parte de la atracción después.

Sale de sus pensamientos y le guiña un ojo. _Disparo, disparo._

_Mierda._

Después de eso, solo se ríe y sigue bailando, mirando un poco a la cámara y un poco a Lottie detrás de Harry, quien sonríe como nunca.

Louis hará sus deberes por el resto de su vida si es necesario.

*

Han pasado casi dos horas desde que Harry llegó a su apartamento, y está completamente _destruido._

Después de las sesiones individuales que le hizo a un aproximado de doce modelos, Lottie lo llevó al área de prensa, y fue ahí en donde supo sobre qué era el evento. Alguien a quien Harry definitivamente no conoce estaba lanzando su línea de cuidado para la piel, y su trabajo era tomar un millón y medio de fotografías de todas las personas invitadas al lanzamiento, del producto, y de su creadora.

Fue divertido, no lo negará. Pudo hablar con varias personas que llevan años en ese ambiente, unos incluso le pidieron su teléfono y algún lugar en donde pudieran ver su trabajo.

El viaje de regreso fue su parte favorita, pues aunque ambos estaban cansados, le gustó compartir un par de horas con Louis en donde platicaron sobre todo lo que se les ocurrió. Ninguno de los dos mencionó la sesión de fotos, como si no quisieran gastar el recuerdo o la experiencia de ambos; sin embargo, Harry debe admitir que no quiso hablarlo, porque había sido casi demasiado íntimo, y porque le daba vergüenza lo mucho que disfrutó ver a Louis tan nervioso, sintiéndose como si los papeles entre ellos se hubieran invertido.

Se mete a la cama con la laptop sobre el regazo, y comienza a mirar una tras otra las fotografías que tomó hoy —casi dos mil, sin filtrar—, percatandose de que cuando aceptó el empleo se sentía tan ansioso que había pensado en cancelar, pero al ver las fotografías recuerda lo divertido que fue, y cómo no se sentía que estuviera trabajando.

Había conocido a muchas personas, e incluso se atrevería a decir que algunas podrían convertirse en amistades. Amistades que no son Niall.

Y, mirando en perspectiva, Harry no puede pensar en un fin de semana que le llegue a los talones a este. A pesar de que es tarde, decide llamar a su mamá, porque este gran momento no puede dejarlo guardado solo para él.

*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Playlist especial de H&L https://open.spotify.com/playlist/57VwXMECnRlr2poB9UMJUa?si=KY-ZfJwKQL-5KKy5jRbEfA


	4. Enchanted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Odio el café. Pero tomaré uno contigo. ¿Puedes?

Louis necesita pensar en la excusa que lo lleva esta vez al campus de Holmes Chapel.

Sabe que Harry no va a preguntar, simplemente lo mirará extrañado, y actuará como si no estuviera nervioso, pero parece que Louis necesita la excusa más para él mismo que para otras personas, porque definitivamente es el único que se pregunta mil veces a sí mismo si lo que está haciendo vale aunque sea un poco la pena.

Cuando llega al área de los talleres de artes de la universidad, comienza a buscar entre los peculiares estudiantes a Harry, o a Helen, o probablemente a Niall, quien lo va a conducir a Harry, pero no conoce mucho de la escuela más allá de adonde Helen lo ha llevado, así que termina buscando un lugar para sentarse y le envía un mensaje a Harry.

_ “¿Té?” _

Y después de un momento, Harry contesta.

“ _ Nunca. ¿Café?” _

Y Louis sonríe, porque este chico no puede ser más diferente a él; le encanta, no está seguro de que esto pueda ponerse mejor, Dios. A Louis le gusta Harry, no hay manera de negarlo para este punto, y le gusta cómo Harry supo exactamente qué contestar sin necesitar una explicación al mensaje.

“ _ Odio el café. Pero tomaré uno contigo. ¿Puedes?” _

Y Louis se queda mirando al teléfono, como si verlo con más intensidad fuera a hacer que el mensaje llegase más rápido.

“ _ Atrapado en clase y tareas :( ¿Mañana?” _

_ “Okay :c Iré a la panadería, espérame. :)”,  _ escribe, resignado a tener que volver a casa con su madre y seguir con  _ sus deberes. _

Y sí, Louis asumirá que esto es una cita, pero va a abstenerse de decírselo a Harry para agobiarlo. 

*

Harry se quedó dormido en el sillón cuando comenzó a hacer sus deberes.

Se sienten como horas, despierta sudando frío, y las manos le tiemblan.

Se toca instintivamente la frente como lo hace su madre para ver si tiene temperatura, pero se siente normal. Después, se levanta y decide tomar una ducha antes de seguir con sus tareas.

La ducha ayuda, pero también hace que Harry se sienta pesado y no quiera salir del sofá.

Se hace una taza gigante de chocolate caliente y la pone en la mesita que acompaña a su único sofá, junto a su laptop, y se sienta en el suelo frente a la pantalla, listo para seguir con el reporte que estaba redactando.

No está seguro de cuándo vuelve a subir al sillón y está con la laptop sobre el regazo.

Puede escribir sin detenerse a pensar en otra cosa por casi media hora, hasta que una punzada atraviesa su cabeza, obligándolo a cerrar los ojos un momento y hacer la cabeza hacia atrás, contra el sofá.

Se toma un momento que, sin saber como, se convierte en horas, y en algún momento decide dejar las cosas como están y meterse a la cama.

No tiene idea de qué números marca el reloj.

Después de lo que parecen ser un par de horas, Harry despierta sin entender muy bien porqué se siente de esta manera, como si alguien estuviera oprimiéndole el pecho, y de pronto se detuviera, pero luego presionara más.

Se sienta en la cama y se queda ahí un momento, pensando en si algo le duele, o si cree estar enfermo. Tal vez esté a punto de contraer un resfriado. Repasa mentalmente lo que puede sentir, si su garganta está seca o tiene comezón en algún lugar del cuerpo, y nada.

Sus manos no tiemblan, pero se da cuenta de la forma en que no puede mantenerlas quietas, y siente como si no fuera él quien estuviera moviéndolas, y el zumbido en su cabeza regresa con la misma intensidad que la noche anterior, obligándole cubrir incluso la poca luz natural que se cuela por las cortinas.

Se queda quieto hasta que el dolor pasa, y le atribuye la opresión en el pecho a su migraña, y tal vez sus manos tiemblen porque no ha comido nada desde ayer por la tarde, así que decide que tal vez sea buena idea ingerir algo, y probablemente darse una ducha para despejar su cabeza de lo que sea que lo está atormentando, pero no encuentra las fuerzas para levantarse de donde está.

Se gira hacia el otro lado, y pone uno de sus brazos sobre sus ojos, se concentra en su respiración, y en intentar entender qué está pando con él, por qué se siente como si llevara días sin dormir, por qué incluso le cuesta tanto conciliar el sueño y termina durmiendo en su sofá, por qué no puede dejar de pensar en las cosas que podrían pasar si no se levanta en este preciso momento.

Está mirando hacia el techo ahora, y decide —más como un impulso— que no va a ir a la universidad. No tiene ningún pendiente, y sabe que no hay manera de que disfrute la caminata que hace todos los días para llegar, ni siquiera quiere tomar una ducha, mucho menos tener que ir a la escuela, y sabe que un día fuera de la rutina no le hace mal a nadie, así que toma su laptop de la mesita junto a su cama y aún en la oscuridad provocada por sus gruesas cortinas, busca algo que ver en internet, quedándose ahí quieto tanto tiempo como puede.

Son casi las once de la mañana cuando Niall lo llama. Harry necesita un momento para encontrar su celular entre las sábanas, y no le sorprende ver la cara de Niall en la pantalla, ¿quién más lo llamaría? —Diga —contesta.

—No sé en dónde estás metido, pero te necesito. Ahora —le dice Niall apresurado.

—Sigo en la cama, y no pienso moverme de aquí —le contesta Harry alegre, intentando que la situación no suene tan alarmante como cree que sonó, no quiere que Niall se preocupe y vaya hasta ahí, es Niall quien lo necesita a él, no él a Niall.

—¿Hacía cuánto que no dormías? No creo que estés peor que yo...

—¿De verdad me necesitas? —Harry no está seguro de dónde va a sacar la energía para salir de la cama si Niall se lo pide, pero sabe que lo hará de cualquier manera, por él.

—¿Puedo ir al apartamento? Solo… quiero salir de aquí, te contaré cuando llegue.

—Está bien, ya sabes en dónde está la llave —le contesta Harry antes de colgar y volver a meterse entre las cobijas, haciendo un esfuerzo más para desviar lo que sea que está sintiendo de él hacia Niall, como siempre.

Pasan casi diez minutos antes de que Harry oiga el sonido de la puerta del frente abriéndose, y escucha la voz de Niall buscándolo antes de que toque la puerta de su habitación y Harry simplemente haga un ruido cualquiera como señal de que puede pasar.

Un segundo después, Harry siente el peso de Niall caer junto a él, y comienza a pensar en qué excusa dar para no ir a clases, pero Niall comienza a hablar primero.

—¡Hacía meses que no pasaba! Y hoy, precisamente el día en que decides no aparecer, el muy cabrón decide mirarme. ¡Me miró, Harry! Iba hablando con una chica, intentando parecer hetero, como siempre. ¡Y estaba guapísimo! No sabía que podía salirle barba como esa. Lo odio, lo odio, lo odio.

Y es entonces cuando Harry sale de las cobijas, y agradece que haya sido Niall quien comenzara a hablar sin tener que preguntarle nada, casi como si supiera lo que Harry necesita. —¿Qué sucedió?

—Zayn, eso sucedió —exclama Niall, dejándose caer por completo junto a Harry—. Iba de la mano de una chica. Ya lo sabía, alguien me lo había dicho, pero no creía que seguía teniendo algún tipo de poder sobre mí.

—Wow, creí que nunca íbamos a tener esta conversación  _ de nuevo _ , como tú lo habías jurado. Pero sigue hablando, te escucho, Ni.

—No se trata solo de que me haya mirado, Harry, sino que  _ me miró,  _ mientras iba de la mano de alguien más, como si no me hubiera dejado bastante claro que nunca hubo algo real entre nosotros, casi como si siguiéramos… lo que sea —Harry no ve mucho esta parte de Niall, la que no está sonriendo todo el tiempo y alardeando sobre ser el mejor y tener la razón por sobre Harry, pero al mismo tiempo a Harry le llena el corazón que Niall tenga este nivel de confianza con él.

Niall pone ambas manos sobre su rostro, y no dice nada más, frustrado. Harry se levanta un poco, sosteniendo su peso con una mano y lo mira, como esperando a que reaccione. Niall se quita las manos del rostro y se incorpora medianamente, quedando a la altura de Harry—. Di algo, lo que sea.

Harry piensa un momento, porque no está seguro de qué es lo que desea escuchar Niall, y quiere que sea lo correcto. —¿La verdad? —pregunta.

—La verdad —contesta Niall, asintiendo con la cabeza.

—Nunca creí que Zayn fuera a romperte el corazón, pero no quise decírtelo y que creyeras que estaba poniéndome de su lado, porque no es así —Niall sigue mirándolo, como diciéndole que puede seguir, que no va a interrumpirlo, y Harry sabe que lo que está a punto de decir puede salir muy bien, o terriblemente mal—. Creo que estaba muy enamorado de ti, pero estaba asustado.

Y cuando termina el enunciado, Niall vuelve a dejarse caer en la cama y se cubre el rostro con las manos, y Harry se ríe bajito, porque sabe que Niall también quiere a Zayn, incluso cuando intenta ocultarlo y hablar de Melissa todo el jodido tiempo, porque trata de esconder que se siente dolido por lo que sea que haya pasado con Zayn, y porque Niall  _ no se enamora. _

—¿Por qué estás en la cama todavía? —le cuestiona, intentando evitar el tema de manera obvia, y Harry se tensa, pero cree que es justo que si Niall acaba de romper la regla de hablar de sus sentimientos con él, Harry debe hacerlo también.

—No me siento bien, pero no estoy seguro de qué es lo que está mal —le dice, recostandose él esta vez—. Es como si hubiera algo diciéndome que no debería tomarme la molestia de seguir con mi día si todo va a ser horrible —cuando se escucha a sí mismo decirlo, suena tan absurdo que no puede seguir—. Pero se suponía que estábamos hablando de ti —le dice, girando la cabeza en su dirección, todavía recostado.

—¿Alguna vez has estado enamorado? —pregunta Niall, y es una pregunta genuina, Harry se da cuenta porque Niall también se gira para ver hacia él, y está prestando atención—. ¿Cómo debería saber si estoy enamorado cuando no sé lo que se siente cuando lo estás?

Harry sigue mirándolo, incapaz de encontrar las palabras para contestar la pregunta de Niall, y le parece triste que no pueda hacerlo, que Harry no haya estado ni cerca de sentirse enamorado de alguien. —No lo sé —responde serio, todavía pensando—. Y no sé si me asusta no saberlo, creo que estás preguntándoselo a la persona equivocada, lo siento, Ni —le responde, pensando más en la pregunta de Niall de lo que debería, y sintiéndose terriblemente solo, pero al mismo tiempo como si no hubiera preferido que alguien que no fuera Niall se lo preguntara y lo hiciera llegar a esta conclusión.

Harry tiene casi veinte años, y no cree haberse sentido ni cerca de lo que cree que está sintiendo Niall, y el pensar en eso distrae su mente de lo que sea que esté pasando ahí dentro, para bien y para mal.

_ ¿Hay algo mal conmigo? _

Niall parece darse cuenta, y mira a Harry atento, pero no dice nada, porque sabe que Harry no quiere hablar de eso, y porque él mismo no quiere seguir hablando de Zayn.

—¿Quieres ordenar pizza? ¿Puedo quedarme? —Harry sonríe, porque siempre que alguno de los dos se siente así, Niall duerme en el apartamento, y es como si fuera algo que ambos saben que los hará sentir mejor, pero nunca lo dicen.

—Puedes quedarte si prometes no quitarme las cobijas a media noche. Y sí, ordenaremos pizza. Y hablaré a la panadería, creo que me vendría bien un día libre.

Y antes de que Harry termine la oración, Niall ya está buscando en la página de internet para ordenar la pizza y dice: —Por cierto, vi a Louis en el campus, y creo que intentó llamar mi atención, pero estaba muy ocupado intentando huir.

Harry se queda congelado, y recuerda que había acordado tomar un café con Louis, e inmediatamente se siente terriblemente culpable por dejarlo plantado.

—Mierda —dice—. Se suponía que iríamos a tomar un café —dice Harry más al viento que a Niall, pero naturalmente, este escucha.

—Bueno, llámalo, dile que venga y puedo irme —dice Niall como si nada, y aunque Harry no lo está mirando,  _ escucha _ su sonrisa.

—No, le diré que no podré verlo, no tienes que irte. Y Louis definitivamente no va a entrar aquí, no, iré a llamarlo —contesta, más nervioso de lo que le gustaría, al mismo tiempo que se levanta para salir de su habitación para dejar a Niall atrás, antes de que este llame su atención.

—No, llámalo y dile que venga, me quedaré, y no dejaremos que pase del pasillo del baño —dice Niall en el tono con el que siempre pone a prueba a Harry, que se gira y lo mira con ojos de preocupación, a lo que Niall se da cuenta de todo lo que Harry no le está diciendo, y pone cara seria—. Podemos ver una película en tu ridículo sofá, y haremos que se vaya a las… ¿siete? Diremos que es peligrosa la zona cuando anochece.

Harry relaja sus facciones y sonríe, Niall lo imita.

—¿Crees que es una buena idea?

—Yo nunca tengo malas ideas —bromea Niall, y Harry tuerce los ojos.

Inseguro, toma su teléfono y marca el número de Louis. Odia hablar por teléfono, pero cree que dejar plantado a alguien merece una llamada y no un mensaje.

Después de tres tonos, la voz de Louis hace que dé un brinquito.

_ —¿Hola? _

—Hola. Soy Harry.

_ —Hola, Harold, creí que te habías evaporado, ¿está todo bien? — _ y Harry se odia aún más a sí mismo, porque Louis ni siquiera suena molesto.

—Estoy bien, lamento no haber contestado tus mensajes, pero te explicaré lo que pueda —se queda callado un momento, pero parece que Louis sabe que no ha terminado de hablar, porque sigue callado—. Niall está aquí y… ordenaremos pizza. ¿Quieres venir? —suelta Harry antes de poder arrepentirse.

Se gira a ver a Niall, que tiene ambos pulgares levantados en su dirección, todavía recostado en la cama de Harry.

_ —Mmm… ¿a tu apartamento? _

—No tienes que venir si no quieres… yo… Niall dijo que sería una buena idea, podemos ver una película, o conversar mientras comemos, podemos hacer galletas —y suena como un plan patético, Harry lo sabe, pero también sabe que no hay mucho que pueda ofrecerle hacer a Louis, porque Harry es la persona más común y aburrida del planeta Tierra.

_ —Está bien, yo llevaré la pizza, estaré ahí en cuarenta minutos. _

—De acuerdo. Lo siento, Louis.

_ —Está bien, Harry, ya me dirás qué va mal. No tardo — _ le asegura antes de colgar.

Cuando termina la llamada, Harry mira de nuevo a Niall. —¿Y bien? —pregunta, levantándose interesado de la cama.

—Estará aquí en cuarenta minutos —contesta—. Creo que tomaré un baño.

Niall comienza a reírse, Harry camina hacia su clóset para tomar sus cosas y meterse a la ducha, a donde Niall lo sigue. —¿Qué fue eso? —pregunta Niall sentado en el retrete, Harry cierra la cortina de la ducha y lanza su toalla a la cabeza rubia de Niall.

—¿Qué fue qué? —dice Harry desde detrás de la cortina.

—Eso, con Louis… ¿Acaso no me estás diciendo algo? —y después de un momento, Harry asoma la cabeza desde detrás de la cortina y mira a Niall.

—Resulta que estoy creando una amistad que no eres tú, deberías estar feliz —contesta Harry, después vuelve detrás de la cortina—. Déjame tomar mi ducha.

Niall sale del baño, y Harry no siente culpa, porque no le mintió a Niall. No sabe qué está pasando con Louis, pero sabe que quiere ser su amigo, y al mismo tiempo espera que Louis lo desee también.

Y nota que, aunque la manera en que se conocieron no fue la mejor, está feliz de haber conocido a Louis. Porque no es normal que un extraño pueda leerte como Louis puede leer a Harry, y de pronto, Harry espera que Louis sepa que le gustó conocerlo. Que no recuerda la mala experiencia y el mal día que tuvo por algo que pasó, porque el hecho de que eso pasara fue gracias a que conoció a Louis.

Harry repasa y saca de su mente todas las preocupaciones que tiene, como si el agua se deshiciera de ellas, y es como si su mente volviera a quedar en blanco y olvidara todo lo que lo atormenta mientras el agua tibia recorre su espalda y cae en su rostro después de pasar por su cabello. Harry desearía quedarse toda la vida bajo la ducha, con el agua relajándolo y dejando su mente en blanco.

Hasta que recuerda que Louis estará ahí en media hora probablemente, y vuelve a pensar en todo lo que podrá preguntarle, y que compartirá tiempo con él, y que no debería sentirse extraño o nervioso, porque no va a ser él quien tenga toda la atención de Louis, Niall estará con ellos, así que Louis podrá concentrarse más en Niall, como todos los demás.

*

Veinte minutos después, Louis aparece detrás de la puerta de Harry con tres cajas de pizza en una mano y un bote de leche en la otra, maniobrando para tocar la puerta.

—Oops —dice justo antes de que una de las cajas de pizza esté a punto de tocar el suelo y Harry la atrape.

—Hola —saluda Harry. Tiene puestos pantalones de pijama lisos, una camiseta con una M en el medio que Gemma le regaló, y un  _ beanie _ cubriéndole el cabello, que es un desastre. Y desearía haber elegido otra cosa cuando ve a Louis, que tiene puestos pantalones negros que enseñan sus tobillos y una camiseta negra con detalles lilas, y son las prendas más simples, pero Harry parece deslumbrado por lo increíble que Louis luce sin intentarlo.

—Hola, Harold, ¿estás enfermo? Fui a buscarte al campus, y bueno, una chica me dijo que no habías ido a tu primera clase —comienza a decir al mismo tiempo que entra, y Harry toma el bote de leche, confundido. Louis se quita los zapatos en el pasillo y sigue a Harry hacia la barra que separa la cocina de la sala—. Y después vi a Niall hablando por teléfono y caminando apresurado. Pensé en ir a secuestrarte en tu turno en la panadería, pero justo llamaste.

—Lo siento —dice simple Harry, dejando la pizza y la leche en la barra y buscando a Niall con la mirada en la sala de estar—. No me sentía bien, y bueno… me quedé en la cama, Niall llegó hace unas horas con una crisis existencial, y decidí que no iría a trabajar.

—¿Estás bien? —piensa en decir la verdad, confesarle a Louis que hay algo extraño y que no se siente bien, pero sigue sin saber qué es, y que su cabeza parece no dejar de generar ideas absurdas. Pero Harry no quiere hablar de eso, así que le sonríe a Louis, y mira hacia abajo.

—Estoy mejor, gracias por no molestarte.

—Está bien, lo entiendo —contesta Louis—. La leche es para las galletas que prometiste —Harry se ríe bajito, y asiente con la cabeza al mismo tiempo que Niall sale de la habitación con el cabello revuelto.

—Hola, Louis, perdón por ignorarte en el campus, no fue mi intención. Estaba… hambriento —saluda.

—Hey, Niall, está bien, lucías… hambriento.

Y después de eso, intercambian un apretón de manos y Niall va directamente a la comida. —¿Qué vamos a ver? —pregunta.

—De hecho, voy a hacer galletas, pero pueden ver algo sin mí.

—O podemos ayudarte —sugiere Louis.

—No dejaré que Niall se acerque a mi cocina —suelta Harry, y Niall comienza a reírse, encogiéndose de hombros y caminando hacia el sofá. Enciende el televisor y comienza a cambiar los canales—. Comeremos y hornearemos al mismo tiempo, estoy hambriento.

—Está bien —responde Louis.

Media hora después, hay una bandeja en el horno lista, y otra esperando el relevo. Niall está dormitando en el sofá, y Harry y Louis conversan esperando a las galletas en la cocina.

—Hacía mucho que no horneaba fuera de la panadería —dice Harry cuando pone las galletas sobre la mesita.

—Creí que no querías hablar conmigo —suelta Louis abruptamente.

—¿Qué? —se detiene Harry, y sabe a lo que Louis se refiere, claro que lo sabe. Lleva todo el día sin dejar de pensar en que Louis sí estaba molesto, pero estaba ocultándolo, pensando en cómo podría ser la última vez que hablaría con él, o peor. Así que intenta ignorar la manera repentina en la que Louis cambió de tema.

—Creí que había hecho algo mal y no querías hablar conmigo, y me estabas evitando —Harry no quiere que Louis piense eso, porque es todo lo contrario, pero no está seguro de qué decir sin tener que explicar su crisis de esta mañana.

—Yo… Louis… —se toma un momento para pensar en lo que va a decir, pero decide que con Louis siempre resulta mejor hacer lo primero que viene a su mente—. Has sido muy bueno conmigo, y ni siquiera me conoces… —y suena como si Harry lo lamentara—. Y yo… no me sentía bien esta mañana, no salí de mi cama hasta que Niall vino a atormentarme con sus problemas con Zayn, y lamento haber olvidado que nos veríamos. No fue mi intención. No hiciste nada malo, Louis, al contrario, me gustó conocerte.

Y eso suena a una extraña despedida, y Louis hace una mueca y sonríe. —También me gustó conocerte, y desearía que tuvieras la confianza de decirme si algo está mal, no necesitas contármelo todo, pero tu rostro se llenó de… vaya, no lo sé. Parecías angustiado.

Harry definitivamente no quiere agobiar a Louis con un problema que ni siquiera él puede identificar con certeza, pero de alguna manera sabe que podría decírselo, y Louis lo entendería, incluso cuando ni él mismo lo hace.

—Hay algo mal en mí, pero no sé que es.

Louis hace una mueca y no dice nada, como si estuviera esperando que Harry termine la oración, pero no hay nada más que decir.

—No hay nada de malo contigo, Harry —dice tranquilo, tomando una de las galletas de la bandeja de Harry y llevándosela a la boca.

—Es como si mi cerebro no dejara de pensar y crear escenarios, uno tras otro, cada vez más trágicos y horribles. No puedo dormir. No sé cómo detenerlo, y esta mañana no tenía ganas de nada, pero no podía encontrar algún malestar físico para justificarme a mí mismo el faltar a la universidad y el trabajo —y esta vez Louis ve con curiosidad a Harry, como si algo de lo que dijo resolviera el misterio, pero no dice nada hasta que termina su galleta.

—No hay nada de malo contigo, Harry, no dejes que tu mente te engañe. Eres una buena persona, y no hay nada de malo con tener días duros —le dice y sonríe.

Harry sigue sin entender por qué su mente no quiere ceder, por qué sigue haciéndole creer que Louis solo está diciéndole esto para no hacerlo sentir más patético, pero intenta con todas sus fuerzas hacer a un lado todos esos pensamientos, porque Louis está ahí frente a él, comiendo galletas, diciéndole que no hay nada de malo con él.

Y sí, a Harry le encantó conocer a Louis.

  
  



	5. Into the wild

Puede que Harry haya decidido hacer más caso de las sugerencias de Niall.

A pesar de que se había dormido toda la tarde en el sofá, y Louis y él habían pasado todo el tiempo en la cocina, Harry no podía esperar más.

No planeaba que lo que sea que Niall estaba sugiriendo saliera bien, no habría tenido el coraje suficiente para invitar a un extraño a su casa él solo. Aunque a decir verdad, ya no puede considerar a Louis un extraño.

Habían hablado un poco de la escuela, cómo Louis estaba a punto de graduarse, cómo le gustaba el campus del pueblo aunque fuera más pequeño, además de cómo se había hecho amigo de Helen, y hablaron también sobre cómo Harry está un poco estancado con la universidad, pero disfruta mucho sus clases, cómo desde que tiene memoria le ha gustado la fotografía y que algún día va a mostrarle a Louis lo que dibuja, aunque eso lo haga sentir tremendamente incómodo.

Harry está mirando hacia el techo recostado en la alfombra de la sala de estar, puede escuchar el leve ronquido que sale de la boca de Niall, en el sofá. Está a punto de amanecer, y lo sabe porque tiene frío, muchísimo frío.

Se levanta para tomar la sudadera que tenía puesta ayer, se la pone en un movimiento y se hace paso hacia su habitación.

Camina hasta los ventanales y, de un movimiento, quita la cortina gruesa que generalmente ama porque deja la habitación completamente oscura; después, se sienta sobre la cama que sigue tendida frente al ventanal. Mira un momento por entre algunas casas que resaltan desde el piso en donde se encuentra —tercero—, y busca el sol.

Harry suele hacer esto cuando no puede dormir, y simplemente no puede pensar en seguir en la cama si no va a conciliar el sueño. Busca el sol y lo sigue con la mirada, con el apartamento frío por la falta de muebles y en silencio, con Harry sentado en la orilla de su cama con el torso desnudo y cubierto por el edredón. Y llega un momento en el que el sol se asoma por encima de alguna de las azoteas de las casas alrededor del edificio de Harry y lo golpea en el rostro. Por instinto, cierra los ojos, dejando que el calor apenas susceptible de los primeros rayos del sol inunden sus mejillas y le den un poco de calor. Es como si esperara que el sol lo llene por completo de energía, o luz, o lo que sea que lo ayude a controlar el vacío que de vez en cuando siente en el pecho sin razón alguna; ese que a veces se transporta hasta su estómago, su cabeza, sus pies… como si quisiera cubrirlo por completo y hacerlo desaparecer. El sol definitivamente ayuda, como si entrara por sus poros y lo ayudara a sentir algo sobre su piel que no es frío, como si fuera la indicación de que todo está bien por el simple hecho de estar sintiendo el calor del sol otra vez sobre tu piel.

Esta vez, es un poco diferente. Harry busca el calor del sol para darse cuenta de que sigue aquí, de que no está soñando o perdido en un mundo paralelo en donde, de hecho, fue capaz de hacer un nuevo amigo sin ayuda de nadie, y se siente casi totalmente cómodo a su alrededor, sin necesidad de que haya otra persona alrededor para desviar la atención que pone en él, que no hace preguntas que Harry no quiere responder, y que le inspira una especie de confianza extraña para el tiempo que llevan de conocerse, y mejor aún, lo inspira a sentirse bien y averiguar qué es eso que a veces lo tiene tan jodidamente preocupado.

Es como si Harry sintiera que algo puede cambiar, o por lo menos mejorar. Por pequeño que sea.

*

Louis debería estar alejado de cualquier distracción y contacto humano en la biblioteca del pueblo, revisando por tercera vez las fuentes y bibliografía del proyecto en el que lleva trabajando un par de meses para poder librarse de la escuela de una buena vez pero, en cambio, está caminando por la carretera hacia el centro y no precisamente para dirigirse a la biblioteca, más bien, le prometió a su mamá un par de bollos y tal vez una rebanada de pastel, así que esa será su excusa para ir de nuevo a la panadería.

Para ver de nuevo a Harry.

Después de haber pasado el rato con él en su apartamento, Louis no podía negar lo abrumado que se sentía, no sabía si eso era una buena o una mala señal, y definitivamente tuvo que tomarse un momento para procesar cómo había pasado de un viaje un poco incómodo en el mismo auto por horas, a hornear galletas y charlar en la cocina de Harry, hablando de cosas tan triviales como por qué su apartamento se ve tan grande y con tan pocos muebles, o por qué nunca se habían visto si ambos llevan mucho tiempo viviendo en el pueblo.

Está seguro de que los minutos que caminó hacia su casa habían sido suficientes para que su rostro no lo delatara con ninguna de las mujeres que estaban a punto de cuestionarlo y notar que algo andaba… ¿mal? —son terriblemente listas para su edad—. Lottie tiene una idea de lo que está pasando, incluso lo había ayudado con lo del trabajo, pero Louis no había querido hablar de eso. 

Félicité y las gemelas lo molestan cada que podían sobre estar solo, y no llevar a nadie a las cenas familiares de cada semana. 

Sus hermanas solo quieren que Louis se olvide un momento de lo que sucede en su casa y cómo él tiene que ver por todos, y que simplemente sea un chico de veintiún años divirtiéndose y conociendo a gente de su edad.

Louis no quiere pensar en Harry como un escape, pero no puede negar que cuando está con él se sumerge por completo en lo que sea que estén haciendo, en él, y sí olvida que tiene un problema sobre sus hombros. 

A Louis tampoco le gusta pensar en su familia como un problema, está dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa por sus hermanas y su madre, y es consciente de que muchas veces dependen de él y de Lottie, no puede quitarle el mérito a su hermana. 

Hacía varios meses que sufrían por dinero. Es algo muy bobo si lo piensas en la manera normal, Louis no lleva una mala vida, sus hermanas tampoco, pero si tienes en cuenta que su familia no se compone precisamente por cuatro personas, están en aprietos. Si no les hace falta nada, es gracias a su madre, a Lottie, y a él. 

Louis pasa horas investigando y haciendo tareas que no le corresponden en el campus para tener un ingreso extra, no se siente precisamente orgulloso de decir que hace cosas que no debe hacer y le da crédito a otras personas. Louis es listo, muy listo, y los profesores en la universidad se dan cuenta. Probablemente ha rechazado un par de ofertas para ir a Londres y tener un puesto en empresas renombradas, Louis ama la ciencia, no pierde la oportunidad de investigar, y leer, y captar tanto como sea posible. 

Le encantaría poder decir que se siente bien en donde está, con su familia, devolviendo todo lo que su madre le dio para poder seguir e incluso terminar la universidad, pero hay algo que no se lo permite. 

No quiere quedarse en el pueblo y terminar siendo profesor de ciencias en la preparatoria, o trabajar en la farmacia, pero es aquí en donde está su familia, quien lo necesita ahora mismo. 

Louis se siente frustrado y a veces incluso enojado, pero no le gusta que la gente lo note, porque se lo dirá a su madre. Helen ayuda un poco, lo distrae con proyectos sumamente extraños y lo deja asistir básicamente con ella a la universidad, y ahora tiene otra cosa que agradecerle porque debido a ella conoció a Harry. 

Y sí, ahora mismo no deja absolutamente nada a la imaginación, porque sabe que Harry se da cuenta de que a Louis le agrada casi demasiado estar con él, y lo busca. Pero a Louis no le importa si eso viene con la sonrisa de Harry, o la cara de Harry relajada y sin preocupaciones, o su compañía. 

Sabe que Harry está pasando por cosas que no le cuenta a Louis, así como él mismo no le cuenta cosas a Harry, pero le gusta la forma casi transparente en la que Harry se comporta cuando está con él ahora en comparación a las primeras veces que se vieron y hablaron, y no se da cuenta, y espera con demasiadas ganas que en algún momento Harry le tenga la confianza suficiente para contarle qué está mal, así como también el día en que él mismo saque todo lo que está reteniendo sobre su vida en este momento y se lo diga a Harry, incluso si no hay nada que pueda hacer.

Está dispuesto a ayudar a Harry a sentirse bien todo el tiempo, porque Harry está ayudándolo igualmente sin darse cuenta de nada, así que por eso está aquí. Porque le prometió un pastelito a su madre y porque no quiere saber nada de sus  _ trabajos _ en la universidad, por lo menos no por ahora. 

Toma un respiro e intenta despejar su mente de todo lo que pensó en el camino hasta aquí antes de abrir la puerta de la panadería.

Cuando lo hace, la campana suena y una voz desde detrás del mostrador —o, mejor dicho, debajo del mostrador— dice: —Lo siento, estamos a punto de cerrar. 

Harry.

—Bueno, está bien. Vine por ti —responde Louis, y espera que no esté confundiendo a Harry porque pasaría la vergüenza de su vida. 

Harry —afortunadamente— se levanta y lo mira, tiene el cabello revuelto por estar agachado, y Louis se muere de ganas por pasar sus dedos entre sus rizos, pero se contiene y se queda exactamente en donde está. —Hola, Lou.

Lou.  _ Lou, Lou, Lou, Lou.  _ Resuena en su cabeza. Sonríe.

—Hola de nuevo —contesta, aún sonriendo—. ¿Todavía puedes venderme algo? Le prometí a mi madre un pastelillo.

—No vendemos pastelillos —contesta Harry.

Louis cierra los ojos, porque no había visitado nunca la panadería hasta que se enteró que era aquí donde Harry pasaba todas sus tardes, así que no sabe exactamente cuál es la maldita diferencia entre un jodido pastelillo y un trozo de pay, o lo que sea, solo necesita una excusa para no parecer un acosador.

—Quise decir… uno de… estos —dice, señalando lo que se ve para él exactamente como un pastelillo.

—Eso es un pan de cebolla. Bárbara dice que son buenos, pero es cebolla, no me fiaría… Son 2 libras. 

Louis le paga a Harry y no protesta porque no quiere parecer tonto, su madre tendrá que esperar y comerse el jodido pan de cebolla.

—¿Terminarás pronto? Podría esperarte —cambia de tema para dejar pasar su error, e intenta suavizar la propuesta—. Si quieres… —Harry no parece incómodo con la pregunta, y le sonríe cuando este le ofrece un billete para pagar el pan. 

—Suena bien. Solo debo ir por mis cosas y cerrar cuando salga. Serán cinco minutos —dice, dándole a Louis su cambio y caminando hasta la puerta, cambiando el cartel de abierto a cerrado y haciendo su camino de regreso detrás del mostrador.

Louis se siente un poco tonto cuando Harry desaparece detrás de la puerta porque se da cuenta de que lo siguió todo el tiempo con la mirada, como un cachorrito. 

Se recompone un momento después y se sienta en una de las sillas dentro de la panadería, con la bolsa de pan frente a él. 

A Harry le toma un momento volver, ahora no tiene puesto el delantal de la panadería y lleva un gorro color mostaza, sus rizos todavía se salen, rebeldes, y esta vez Louis no puede contenerse y le acomoda uno que quedaba sobre sus ojos. Harry lo mira, curioso, aceptando el gesto pero incómodo por no saber cómo contestar.

Louis siente cómo sus mejillas se calientan y se gira para tomar la bolsa de papel con su pan de cebolla, saliendo por la puerta con Harry detrás de él, quien saca unas llaves de su bolsillo y cierra la tienda para después buscar otra llave y quitar el candado de la bicicleta que descansa frente a la panadería. Louis no sabía que Harry usaba siempre su bicicleta, de hecho no tenía idea que usaba una, era un detalle que no había mencionado nunca, y no lo esperaba por el clima que caracteriza a Inglaterra. Le gusta, pero arruina un poco su plan de caminar con él por un rato.

—¿Paseo gratis en bicicleta? —sugiere de pronto y toma un poco por sorpresa a Louis, quien sigue sintiéndose demasiado consciente de sus movimientos y pensamientos, no está acostumbrado a sentirse así frente a las personas, pero le sonríe a Harry en un intento de ocultarlo, asintiendo.

—¿Estás seguro? —pregunta, y el rostro de Harry se suaviza.

—Claro —contesta montándose en la bicicleta—. Sube. 

Louis sonríe, y sabe que esto puede salir perfectamente bien o perfectamente mal. Le apostará a lo primero. Así que pone la bolsa en la canasta del frente de la bicicleta, y coloca un pie a cada lado de la llanta trasera, tomando a Harry por los hombros. 

—¿Adónde lo llevo, señor? —pregunta Harry, haciendo una voz graciosa.

—Iré contigo adonde me lleves —se aventura a decir Louis. Principalmente porque Harry no lo está mirando, y porque no puede seguir pareciendo tan nervioso.

Siente cómo Harry se queda quieto por un segundo antes de contestar. —De acuerdo —comienza a pedalear.

Louis se pone rígido para evitar caerse cuando empiezan a avanzar, no van a gran velocidad, pues aún hay personas en las calles y un par de autos aquí y allá. Louis sabe que Harry tiene que ir hasta el campus, porque conoce dónde vive, así que cuando se dirige hacia el otro lado sin que Louis tenga que decir nada, se lo agradece mentalmente.

—¿Estás bien ahí atrás? —pregunta Harry, y Louis se da cuenta de que lleva demasiado tiempo callado. 

Aprieta un poco su agarre a los hombros de Harry para no caerse y se las arregla para contestar. —Sí, pero mantén los ojos al frente, te mataré si nos caemos. 

Harry sigue pedaleando hasta que se aleja un poco del centro del pueblo, y en algún momento del trayecto Louis siente cómo sus manos ya no están tan apretadas en los hombros de Harry, está seguro de que tal vez lo hizo con demasiada fuerza, pero Harry no dijo nada. 

Louis siente el viento golpeando su rostro y Harry está callado, así que el único sonido es ese, el del viento. Cierra los ojos un momento, confiando totalmente en Harry al volante, y Louis es completamente consciente de que él y Harry no se conocen lo suficiente, pero pondría su vida en las manos de Harry; y, al final del día, es por eso que está aquí, para conocerlo más. 

—¡Dios! —suelta, sin aliento, con el viento todavía contra su rostro. Harry no contesta, solo sigue pedaleando, esta vez un poco más rápido hasta que deja de haber calles y personas, y solo hay árboles a ambos lados de la carretera por donde van. 

Louis siente el rostro frío por el viento, y escucha la risa de Harry. —¿De qué te ríes? —le pregunta Louis, también riendo. 

Siente cómo de manera involuntaria sale desde su estómago y hasta su boca, riendo como si hubiera pasado algo súper gracioso, con el viento desacomodando su cabello y haciéndole cosquillas en las mejillas. La risa no cesa y tiene que sostenerse de Harry o va a caerse. 

—¿Estás listo? —pregunta, y Louis no responde porque sigue riendo—. Sostente fuerte, de mí —lo escucha decir. Harry deja de pedalear un momento, no hay nadie alrededor, y el sol está poniéndose frente a ellos. Louis levanta la vista, todavía sintiendo cosquillas en la barriga después de reír muy fuerte. Se queda callado un momento, observando la postal frente a sus ojos, y después siente cómo los brazos de Harry se extienden lejos del manubrio de la bicicleta, atrapando la sensación del viento contra su torso. Y comienza a reírse, de nuevo. 

A pesar de que Harry no está pedaleando, la bicicleta se sigue moviendo por el impulso que llevaban, y el único ruido a su alrededor es la risa de Harry, que golpea los oídos de Louis junto con el viento. Aunque su primer instinto es estirar los brazos al igual que Harry, Louis decide colocarlos alrededor del cuello de Harry. 

Es un movimiento arriesgado, pero Louis decide que alguien debe tomarlo, y sabe que notará si Harry se incomoda y podrá retroceder a tiempo, lo que incluye también el no enamorarse de Harry y perder su tiempo haciéndose ilusiones, aunque no está seguro si eso sea considerado perder el tiempo, pues incluso si Louis se diera cuenta que Harry no está llevando las cosas por ese camino, sabe que no podrá alejarse de él, incluso con lo poco que lo conoce, y no quiere hacerlo, así que tomará este paso arriesgado —que pensándolo bien puede no ser la gran cosa, pero Louis se ha dado cuenta que con Harry hay que ir despacio, y esto definitivamente es algo que lo pondría casi del otro lado— a Louis no le importa que Harry rompa su corazón sin darse cuenta —aunque Louis cree que ha dejado sus intensiones un poco claras para este punto— si eso significa ver a Harry tan cómodo y relajado como justo ahora.

La bicicleta pierde velocidad y en algún punto se detiene por completo, los pies de Harry tocan el suelo y, sin moverse o bajarse, pone una de sus manos de nuevo sobre el manubrio, como para indicarle a Louis que va a comenzar a moverse en cualquier segundo, y otra sobre las manos de Louis, enredadas en su cuello todavía, casi como si quisiera enredar la suya propia.

El corazón de Louis brinca por el toque de Harry, pero se queda casi quieto, rozando los dedos de Harry con los suyos, a penas un toque.

El silencio los rodea a ambos, y Harry desliza de nuevo la mano hacia el manubrio y comienza a pedalear, Louis no mueve sus brazos en todo el camino de regreso.

*


	6. Me quiero enamorar

Harry nunca había estado enamorado. Tiene casi veinte años, sí, pero nunca se había sentido en ese nivel con una persona.

Recuerda cuando acababa de comenzar a trabajar en la panadería, y estaba este chico que iba todas las tardes a comprar té rojo. 

Harry no sabía de la existencia del té rojo antes de este chico —del que obviamente no sabía su nombre, pero sí con cuánta azúcar bebía su té—, pero Harry recordó su rostro y lo que tomaba cada vez. Era ligeramente más pequeño que Harry, y tenía los ojos color chocolate, como el que Harry tanto disfrutaba; y, además, estaba seguro de que no asistía al campus del pueblo, así que probablemente iba a Manchester.

Y sí, probablemente Harry siempre esperaba e iba a la panadería con la ilusión de atenderlo y entablar esa pequeña conversación con él, pero al mismo tiempo era terriblemente consciente de que no estaba enamorado, simplemente tenía esta fijación extraordinaria por este extraño que bebía té rojo todas las tardes y le ofrecía a Harry una bonita sonrisa antes de salir de la panadería. Harry no sabía nada de él, y a veces creía que eso era lo que le agradaba – que el chico tampoco supiera nada sobre Harry.

Había algunos chicos que llamaban su atención, e incluso había hablado un par de veces con ellos, pero nunca con esa intención, porque Harry sabía que era básicamente imposible que siquiera sucediera. Hasta había un chico con el que Niall lo fastidiaba todo el tiempo porque se esforzaba casi demasiado por llamar su atención, y Harry no quería parecer grosero, pero simplemente lo dejaba pasar.

Así que para Harry era imposible saber cuándo de verdad estuviera sucediendo. 

Tenía a Niall como referencia con Zayn. Fue testigo en primera fila de todo lo que pasó entre ellos, y por lo que Niall le contaba, Harry estaba seguro que todo eso que describía, era el estar enamorado. Cómo solo de pensar en la otra persona le dolía el estómago y sentía que alguien le apretaba el corazón con sus propias manos, sentía una corriente eléctrica recorrer su cuerpo desde las plantas de los pies en solo segundos, o no podía pensar, o dormir, o hacer algo sin dejar de tener entre sus pensamientos a la otra persona… y a Harry todo eso le sonaba familiar, casi demasiado, pero sabe que no es por estar enamorado, y que no precisamente significa algo bueno o que se siente bien. Y eso lo confunde todavía más.

Así que, básicamente, no tiene idea, por lo que decide dejar ir un poco el tema y parar de atormentarse con cosas como esas, incluso cuando una vocecita en el fondo de su cabeza le dice que es algo en lo que debe pensar, y saber qué anda mal, aunque aún no está seguro de si con él mismo o con las personas a su alrededor. Le gustaría averiguarlo.

Hoy tiene solo una clase en la universidad, y es su día libre en la panadería. Será un día tranquilo, demasiado tranquilo para su gusto. Tiene un par de pendientes de la escuela, y quiere limpiar un poco el apartamento, pero a Harry no le gusta que su mente quede libre y comience a formular teorías, o pensar en cosas terribles que nunca van a pasar porque son cosas que solo suceden en las películas, pero decide que depende de él que sea un día bueno o uno malo, y de verdad desea con muchas ganas que sea uno bueno. 

Harry camina al campus. 

Generalmente va en su bicicleta, pero hoy no tiene que ir a la panadería y, extrañamente, es un día soleado de otoño, así que decide caminar y hacer de su día uno realmente bueno.

Lo que no recordaba, era que el caminar también significa pensar, y por más que Harry lo intenta, no puede evitar dejar de pensar. Principalmente porque se levantó con Louis en su mente, y también porque sabe que no es la mejor idea del mundo comenzar a tener este tipo de pensamientos, sobre todo a esta hora de la mañana.

A pesar de haber comido antes de salir del apartamento, se detiene antes de entrar al campus a comprar un café. La señora al otro lado del mostrador le pregunta su nombre para darle su orden, y comenta algo sobre no haberlo visto antes en la escuela. Harry escucha el comentario muy a menudo, está acostumbrado a pasar desapercibido casi siempre, así que solo le sonríe a la mujer, y paga por su café.

Llega al salón de su clase con un par de minutos de anticipación, escogiendo su lugar favorito para sentarse, cerca de la puerta. 

Conforme van pasando los minutos el salón va llenándose, y mira un par de veces su teléfono para saber la hora, el profesor está un poco retrasado —está bien, no hay prisa, es una clase teórica al final del día—. Harry mira a todos lados, y cuando revisa la puerta por tercera vez para ver si el profesor camina hacia el salón, ve a Louis sentado en la jardinera frente a su salón con dos vasos en las manos, sonriendo. Harry sonríe también.

Sonríe porque está feliz de ver de nuevo a Louis, pero se da cuenta que su cara cae un poco cuando se da cuenta que Harry tiene en la mano un vaso igual al que él sostiene en su mano. Le hace una seña para que salga, y Harry lo hace sin pensarlo dos veces.

—Hola, extraño —dice Louis, dejando uno de los vasos junto a él y ofreciéndole el otro a Harry—. Apuesto a que esto sabrá mejor que lo que sea que tengas en ese vaso, que a juzgar por lo que huelo, es café.

Harry lo mira con curiosidad, y decide confiar en Louis y darle un sorbo a la bebida. 

El sabor inunda su boca. Sabe a chocolate, y a menta, y no tiene idea de cómo, pero también puede probar jengibre y chocolate otra vez. —¿Qué es esto? —pregunta, mirando el vaso como si eso fuera a darle una respuesta.

—Te lo diré cuando compruebe mi teoría, puedes beberlo cuando termines el café. ¿Te gusta? —pregunta Louis, y Harry asiente con la cabeza en respuesta, para proceder a sentarse junto a él. 

—¿Estás seguro de que debes entrar a tu clase? —pregunta de nuevo. 

Y no, no  _ debe _ . Tiene una asistencia perfecta, y podría no presentarse una vez sin sufrir consecuencias. Su corazón comienza a latir muy rápido porque va a hacer algo que se sale de su rutina, y va a hacerlo con Louis. 

—Depende —elige como respuesta, Louis lo mira y levanta las cejas, como si esa réplica fuese demasiado descarada para haber salido de la boca de Harry—. ¿Adónde iremos? 

—Tendrás que confiar en mí. No voy a secuestrarte, y te sentirás  _ como en casa. _ Pero no voy a hacerte faltar a tu clase si no quieres —a Harry le gusta que Louis le proponga aventuras, que lo aliente a salirse de la rutina y hacer cosas fuera de su zona de comfort, pero le gusta todavía más que Louis siempre le deje claro que no va a obligarlo a hacer nada que él no quiera.

—Está bien —contesta, mirando los ojos brillantes del chico, que hoy lucen especialmente azules por el color de su camiseta—. Iré por mis cosas.

Harry sigue a Louis fuera del campus, y está listo para comenzar a hacer preguntas, todas las que pueda, como siempre que está con Louis.

—¿Viniste solo? 

—Vine a traerte mi bebida favorita, y sí, estoy solo. Deberías tomártela mientras sigue caliente, por cierto. 

Harry le da otro sorbo al vaso y siente los sabores recorrer su garganta una vez más antes de hacer la siguiente pregunta. —¿Caminaremos?

—Caminaremos, ¿te molesta? 

—No, podemos hablar mientras caminamos —y en ese momento Harry se vuelve consciente de ambos caminando uno junto al otro, el contraste que hay entre los dos. Louis pequeño, y Harry por lo menos una cabeza más grande, y toda su persona, demasiado diferente a Harry.

Harry mira al frente, pensando en que se siente bien estar con Louis a pesar de ser tan diferentes. Le gusta que Louis no se parezca a él, y pueda aprender cosas nuevas, pero no sabe si eso le agrada a Louis. Así que solo mira al frente.

Ambos están callados cuando comienzan a caminar, pero Harry no se siente incómodo. Continúa mirando al frente, aunque se da cuenta de que Louis lo mira a él.

—¿Qué harás en Halloween? —pregunta Louis, mirando al frente ahora.

Es una simple pregunta, pero Harry decide pensar bien la respuesta. —Posiblemente ir a tomar fotos al centro, las madres pagan bien por una foto de sus hijos disfrazados. Y, bueno, tal vez pueda comprar un mueble nuevo. 

Louis ríe por el comentario, porque el apartamento de Harry tiene esa peculiaridad: pocos muebles,  _ muy _ pocos muebles. Harry se las arregla para que se sienta acogedor incluso con la falta de estos—. ¿Sustituirás tu horrible sofá? —pregunta Louis, todavía sonriendo.

—Nunca, es la mejor pieza del apartamento. ¿Qué harás tú? 

Louis le da un sorbo a su vaso antes de contestar. —Bueno, aún no lo sé, probablemente acompañe a mis hermanas a pedir dulces, y tal vez una fiesta, aunque todavía no estoy seguro. 

Harry sabe que es su oportunidad de preguntarle a Louis si quiere acompañarlo, y ser él por primera vez quien tome la iniciativa. Harry está dispuesto a intentar salir con alguien, incluso si es como amigos, porque sabe que Louis nunca podría mirarlo de esa manera habiendo tantas personas por ahí. No tendría por qué elegir a Harry.

Lo piensa demasiado, y cuando quiere preguntarlo, es tarde, pues Louis pregunta: —¿Estás listo? 

Harry levanta la vista, y bueno, están en medio de la nada, hay pasto por todos lados, un par de árboles aquí y allá, pero hay más… nada. Están sobre la carretera, caminando hacia las orillas. Mira a Louis omitiendo mil cosas que cuestionarle y lo deja hablar. —Dibujaremos. 

El rostro de Harry sigue luciendo confundido, y Louis corrige: —Bueno, tú dibujas, yo… intentaré aprender algo nuevo —esta vez lo mira expectante, esperando su aprobación. 

—Yo… no tengo mis cosas.

—Bueno, no estaba seguro de qué necesitarías, o cómo funciona, así que compré esto… explica, abriendo su mochila y sacando un cuaderno de hojas blancas, una goma, y un carboncillo en forma de lápiz que se ve demasiado prometedor. A Harry le brinca el corazón, porque se da cuenta de que Louis es observador.

—Está bien —dice, tomando lo que Louis le ofrece—. Pero no tengas demasiadas expectativas, el dibujo no es lo que mejor se me da. 

—Lo harás grandioso, vamos. 

En algún punto eligen un árbol y se sientan debajo, uno al lado del otro. Louis saca de su mochila dos panquecillos que reconoce porque se venden en la panadería, y no sabe cómo, pero son sus favoritos —seguramente Bárbara ayudó—. Louis lo mira, y Harry piensa que esto puede salir de manera estupenda, o ser un desastre. 

—Quédate quieto —pide.

—El trato no era que me dibujaras a mí, ¡quiero ver cómo lo haces! —protesta Louis, moviéndose de su lugar bajo el árbol. 

—Lo describiré, y luego podrás intentar.

Louis vuelve a donde estaba sentado, y mira hacia Harry, quien toma un trozo de panquecillo y se lo mete a la boca antes de tomar el carboncillo y moverlo entre sus manos. Hace una mueca que Louis recuerda por el día del accidente con las fotografías, el día que se conocieron.

Después vuelve a mirarlo, y Louis no se siente incómodo, pero sí terriblemente consciente de la manera en que Harry está observando su rostro y la manera en la que está sentado.

—¿Debería llamarte Jack Dawson? —dice Louis. Es un chiste malísimo, pero esto fue su idea en primer lugar; y en segundo, está demasiado nervioso con los ojos de Harry sobre él como para pensar en algo mejor. 

—No, no haré que te quites la ropa —responde Harry, y Louis no sabe en qué momento fue él quien tomó el control.

Pero después recuerda el día de la sesión de fotos con Lottie, cómo Louis había tenido la grandiosa idea de pedirle a su hermana ese favor para poder conocer más a Harry, y había terminado con brillos en las mejillas y posando para él, justo como ahora. Sintiéndose expuesto y pequeño frente a Harry, pero nunca incómodo, siempre sintiendo cómo la energía que emanaba de Harry se volvía completamente diferente, a la de alguien que confiaba en lo que hacía y casi como si creciera un par de centímetros. Eso ponía a Louis en una posición interesante. Podría ver la transición de Harry de un papel a otro en repetición y sin parpadear.

A Louis le da un poco de vergüenza admitir lo atraído que se siente por este Harry, y daría lo necesario para que este fuera el que todas las personas ven.

—Bien —su voz lo saca de sus pensamientos—. Lo primero que debes hacer es dibujar ejes, pensar en la manera en que las líneas forman tus extremidades y torso. 

Louis sigue mirando a Harry intentando no parpadear. Harry mira hacia el cuaderno y de regreso a Louis un par de veces. 

Los rizos caen sobre su rostro, y antes de seguir, saca de su mochila un trozo de tela y lo amarra alrededor de su cabeza, como si siempre estuviera listo para esto. Obviamente lo está, es un artista.

—Después, puedes dibujar envolventes de los músculos según la postura. Solo imagínalo, no tiene que ser exacto —Louis asiente, como si de verdad estuviera dibujando ahora mismo, o como si fuera a hacerlo bien después. Harry sigue moviendo su mano con el carboncillo alrededor de la hoja de papel muy suavemente, apenas rozando. 

—Y después puedes hacer cosas como ropa, cuando el cuerpo ya tenga forma. El rostro es el último paso —después de eso no dice nada, simplemente sigue mirando a Louis y tocando el papel con el carbón. 

Después de tal vez dos minutos, Harry sonríe y le ofrece el cuaderno a Louis—Listo. 

Y si, tal como Louis lo predijo, no va a ponerse en ridículo intentando dibujar algo como Harry, porque es exactamente la pose que Louis estaba haciendo, su rostro es borroso, pero tiene los rasgos necesarios para saber que es Louis. 

—¿Puedo intentar con tu rostro? —pregunta Harry, y Louis no ha contestado cuando Harry le da vuelta a la hoja del cuaderno y comienza a garabatear cosas otra vez.

Mira de vez en cuando a Louis, pero esta vez no habla mucho, de hecho no dice nada por mucho tiempo.

Louis podría acostumbrarse a ver a Harry dibujando y no hacer nada más. Sonríe con el pensamiento, pero su sonrisa se esfuma cuando Harry frunce el ceño. 

—Quieto. Por favor. 

Louis se queda quieto, mira como Harry se concentra demasiado en su frente ¿o será su cabello? No lo sabe porque no alcanza a echarle un vistazo al cuaderno, pero hace los ojos hacia arriba, como si eso lo fuera a dejar ver su flequillo. 

Después de unos minutos, Harry busca su mochila con los ojos, y toma de una bolsa pequeña al frente un marcador, con el que comienza a garabatear un momento después.

Sigue muy concentrado, y Louis no quiere dejar de verlo —o interrumpirlo— pero se arriesga a estirarse y tomar un trozo de panquecillo. Lo mastica y sonríe porque Harry tuerce los ojos de nuevo, como si Louis hubiera cometido algo imperdonable. 

Después de eso, deja el cuaderno y el carbón sobre el pasto y se estira él mismo a tomar un poco. —¿me dejarás verlo? 

Harry hace un gesto de negación, y luego sonríe con el bocado todavía en su boca. Louis sonríe también y se estira para alcanzar el cuaderno, mirando su propio rostro en la hoja. 

Lo mira casi demasiado, porque Harry captó todo su rostro en cinco minutos, los mismos que fueron suficientes para que Louis captara el de Harry, mirándolo al hacer algo que le gusta mucho‍, incluso cuando él lo niega. —Vaya —suelta. El retrato lo absorbe por completo, con líneas solo haciendo sombras, y sus ojos siendo lo único con color, azules, como las manchas pequeñas de plumón en las manos de Harry. —Harry… eres… ¡wow!

Harry sigue mirándolo, como si estuviera dibujándolo todavía. —¿Te gusta? 

—¡Es grandioso! Tú… 

—¿Puedo preguntarte algo? —interrumpe Harry, y se siente casi como si estuviera evitando que Louis le haga otro cumplido. 

—Claro, siempre. 

Harry sonríe, y sabe que no debería dejarse llevar tanto, pero Louis lo hace dejar de pensar demasiado en las cosas, y decide simplemente soltarlo, porque está intentando hacer un amigo nuevo, uno real, y sabe que la pregunta que va a hacer no aplicaría para Niall, porque él sigue sin aceptar lo de Zayn. —¿Has estado enamorado alguna vez? —dice muy bajito, y si no fuera porque están completamente solos en medio de la nada, Louis no habría sido capaz de escucharlo.

—Sí —Louis contesta con naturalidad. No suena incómodo, de hecho suena más cómodo de lo que Harry hubiera imaginado, y no puede evitar pensar cuánto le agrada que Louis conteste todas sus preguntas de esta manera; le gusta la comodidad y seguridad que él le transmite—. Hace un par de años, de un chico. Pero nunca se lo dije, porque Lottie estaba loca por él, y bueno… él por ella —al decir eso, mira hacia abajo y sonríe, como si la historia ahora le pareciera cómica—. Era un par de años menor que yo, y éramos amigos. Trabajábamos juntos en la biblioteca del centro, y me parecía la persona más interesante en ese momento. A veces creo que me enamoré de su cerebro, y no de él realmente. Le gustaba la ciencia, y nos parecíamos mucho en muchos aspectos. Ahora creo que eso fue lo que lo volvió común. Que al comenzar la universidad tuviéramos tanto en común. No podía aprender nada que no supiera de él, y bueno, después me confesó que le gustaba mi hermana menor, así que el encanto se rompió por completo.

Harry mira a Louis atentamente, cómo su expresión sigue neutral, y le parece que sus mejillas se sonrojan levemente cuando presiente que la pregunta de Louis se acerca. —¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Y bueno, Harry debería contestar con la misma naturalidad que Louis, para estar a mano, ya que fue él quien comenzó con esto. —Solo… tenía curiosidad. Y, bueno, nunca lo he sentido, y llevo todo el maldito día pensando en muchas cosas.

Louis no habla, como si esperara que Harry terminara con su explicación. 

—No sé qué debería de pensar, o hacer. Creo que hay algo malo conmigo —Louis frunce el ceño, pero se mantiene callado—. Puedo sentir todo lo que siempre describen, pero no puedo relacionarlo a algo como… ¿el amor? Me sudan las palmas de las manos, y mi estómago se siente vacío, mi mente siempre está pensando en lo mismo, y mi corazón late muy rápido, pero es porque algo no cuadra nunca en mi cabeza, y siento que me estoy volviendo loco. También estoy seguro de que no me daría cuenta si estuviese enamorado, porque siento todas esas cosas todo el tiempo. Quiero dejar de relacionarlo todo con angustia, o estrés, o cosas malas. Quiero sentirme como Niall se siente cuando me habla de Zayn, o como tú te sentiste cuando me contaste de ese chico, pero siempre todo en mi cabeza se reduce a generar mil maneras posibles en que algo me podría salir mal —termina dando un suspiro, y ahora se siente terrible por dejarle caer este peso a Louis, quien ni siquiera lo pidió.

—Bueno, creo que sí notarás cuando estés enamorado, Harry —contesta con los ojos llenos de ternura—. El amor no es algo que debería agobiarte de esta manera, probablemente ni siquiera lo notarás, solo pensarás en todas esas cosas sin sentirlas como una molestia, o un síntoma. Lamento mucho que te sientas de esa forma, especialmente porque creo que eres una buena persona, y no tengo duda de que sucederá pronto, alguien va a verte como Niall mira a Zayn –también lo he notado–, y hablará de ti como Niall habla de Zayn, y espero con muchas fuerzas que tú también hables de ese alguien así, porque estoy seguro de que hay alguien para ti, Harry. Hay alguien para todos, y muchas veces no podemos verlo estando justo frente a nosotros.  Vas a ser mucho más que suficiente para alguien, lo prometo.

Harry tiene casi veinte años, y ha dudado desde siempre que haya alguien perfecto para cada persona en el mundo; tiene casi veinte años y nunca se ha sentido enamorado; pero aquí, escuchando lo que Louis está diciendo, y no admitiéndolo ni siquiera para él mismo, desea con todas sus fuerzas que de verdad haya alguien para él, esperándolo con las mismas ganas que él está esperando, y espera aún más que no esté demasiado lejos.


	7. Lionhearted

Probablemente la escuela haya mantenido ocupado a Louis.

Harry se repite una y otra vez que la conversación que tuvieron hace un par de días no puede ser la causante de que Louis no haya vuelto a la panadería, o al campus, o incluso que no responda sus mensajes de texto desde hace cuatro días.

Harry no quiere parecer desesperado, pero no puede evitar pensar en que probablemente Louis se haya burlado de él después de lo que hablaron, y haya decidido alejarse de Harry antes de involucrarse en su desastrosa e impredecible vida que ni siquiera él mismo entiende. No deja de analizar todo lo que dijo para comprender, y saber qué fue lo que mencionó que pudo haber sonado tan terrible como para que Louis haya desaparecido de un día para otro.

Se mantiene ocupado con quehaceres en la panadería. Friega el piso, acomoda sillas, limpia mesas, y se asegura de que la vitrina de exhibición esté llena. Aún queda una hora para que termine su turno, y después no sabrá qué hacer con tantos pensamientos corriendo en círculos en su cabeza, pero no quiere pensar en eso, por lo menos no ahora.

Tal vez le envíe otro mensaje, no le importa parecer desesperado.

-

Dos días después —casi una semana en total—, Louis llega a la panadería una tarde. Hace frío, así que lleva un gorrito y una bufanda alrededor de su cuello, lo que esconde un poco su rostro.

Harry no se da cuenta de que está ahí antes de que sea su turno para ordenar, pues no dice nada hasta que Harry sube la mirada, y se queda observándolo, cuando Louis sale de debajo de la bufanda y dice: —Chocolate, por favor —Harry lo mira atento, no espera una explicación, pero sabe que hay algo raro con él, y no está seguro de si debería preguntar. Así que intenta disimular y le sonríe, y presiona los botones de la registradora.

—¿Canela? —Louis no contesta, solo asiente con la cabeza y se esconde de nuevo en la bufanda; a Harry se le estruja el corazón, y siente que hay una gigantesca diferencia de alturas entre ambos, suprimiendo el impulso de ir al otro lado de la registradora y abrazar a Louis—. En seguida, orden 27.

Louis le ofrece un billete a Harry, pero este sonríe y niega con la cabeza. —Yo invito —los ojos de Louis se arrugan, pero Harry no puede ver si sonríe debido a la bufanda que cubre su boca. Lo sigue con la mirada hasta que se sienta en una de las mesas libres.

Quince minutos después, y cuando parece haber menos gente en la panadería, Harry se acerca a la mesa de Louis —que está escribiendo notas en un cuaderno, y tiene un libro gigantesco frente a él— con su orden. La deja sobre la mesa y se sienta en la silla que está junto a él. 

Sabe que está en horas de trabajo, pero también que Bárbara va a pedirle detalles de su charla, y no a molestarse.

—¿Están congelándose ahí afuera? La panadería es demasiado caliente como para darme cuenta.

Louis levanta la vista, y parece casi aliviado de que Harry no esté haciendo preguntas sobre qué demonios está pasando.

Louis deja el bolígrafo y cierra el libro antes de quitarse la bufanda. Tiene un hematoma en la barbilla, apenas visible, su piel tiene un ligero tono amarillento, y un poco de verde. Harry se da cuenta porque conoce el color de la piel de Louis, porque incluso existe la posibilidad de que haya intentado descifrar cómo obtenerlo mezclando acrílicos, pero no va a aceptarlo a menos de que sea terriblemente necesario.

Su estómago da un vuelco, y no sabe cómo logra desviar la vista hacia los ojos de Louis lo suficientemente rápido como para que no note que Harry lo sabe.

Louis está sonriéndole, y asiente con la cabeza para contestar su pregunta.

—Me gusta tu gorro —trata de disimular, conteniendo el nudo que se forma en su garganta, y toma el gorro de la cabeza de Louis, quien vuelve a sonreír. Harry se da cuenta que a pesar de todo lo que sentía y pensaba porque Louis no atendía los mensajes no importó, y descubre también que le gusta hacer reír a Louis, y que olvidaría lo que está pasando por su cabeza solo por hacerlo sentir mejor.

—Gracias por el chocolate, espero que no haya café en él o vomitaré.

—Es solo chocolate. Yo… cerramos en media hora. ¿Te importaría esperar? —pregunta Harry, poniendo las manos sobre la mesa; Louis las mira, y de nuevo sube la mirada hacia Harry. 

—Está bien. Tengo trabajo que hacer, así que me mantendré ocupado —y Harry no quiere pensar que hay algo mal, pero sabe que la personalidad de Louis no es así; sin embargo, no va a presionarlo para decirle algo de lo que claramente no quiere hablar.

Así que Harry trabaja durante poco más de media hora, girando ocasionalmente hacia donde Louis está sentado, como si temiera que fuera a levantarse y a desaparecer de nuevo.

Cuando Harry deja su delantal detrás del mostrador y se pone su abrigo y bufanda, Louis ya ha recogido sus cosas de la mesa, y está mirando hacia Harry, con un codo sobre la mesa, y su rostro descansando en su palma.

—¿Listo? —pregunta Harry. Louis se levanta sonriente con las manos llenas de libros.

—Me quedaré en la biblioteca por un rato más, tengo que terminar esto para mañana a primera hora —dice mirando los libros, Harry toma uno gigantesco de sus manos.

—Podría acompañarte —sugiere, dudoso, pero esperando que Louis diga que sí, porque en el lapso de media hora, Harry decidió que quiere que Louis le diga qué está pasando, y por qué está tan callado y lo dejó en visto por días, sin necesidad de preguntarlo. —Si quieres. También tengo tarea, no te molestaré. Además, ¿la biblioteca está abierta? —pregunta sin aire, cerrando la puerta de la panadería detrás de ellos y después poniendo el libro de Louis en la canasta de su bicicleta.

Louis le sonríe, es buena señal. —Bueno, conozco a alguien, y ese alguien la deja abierta para mí si no comparto la información —Harry lo mira incrédulo. Pero claro que si hubiera alguien lo suficientemente encantador como para que las enojadas bibliotecarias le hicieran ese favor, es Louis—. Tendrás que guardar el secreto.

Harry asiente con la cabeza y comienza a caminar junto a su bicicleta. —De acuerdo.

Louis lo dirige, y ninguno de los dos dice nada en todo el camino.

Cuando llegan a la biblioteca, Louis saca una llave de su bolsillo y abre la puerta de servicio mientras Harry encadena su bicicleta. Ambos entran y todo está oscuro, hasta que Harry siente que Louis se mueve, y las luces se encienden. —No sé cuánto va a llevarme esto, así que si en algún momento quieres desertar, solo asegúrate de que nadie te vea al salir. ¿De acuerdo?

—No desertaré, dije que también tengo tareas.

Louis no responde, simplemente se sienta en una de las mesas y pone los libros a su alrededor. Harry encuentra un lugar en un cojín gigantesco en el suelo, así que toma la computadora de su mochila y se sienta, quedando casi frente a Louis. Y, bueno, no sabe qué movimiento dar para hacer de cuenta que está trabajando por la cantidad de horas que Louis piensa estar aquí, porque no tiene tareas pendientes.

Estupendo.

Le gusta el silencio, solo puede escuchar su propia respiración, y cómo Louis voltea las páginas de vez en cuando. Lo mira pensativo, y espera que en algún momento le diga qué está mal.

*

Louis cree que cuando se levante de esta silla su trasero quedará completamente plano.

Llevan aquí alrededor de tres horas, y lo único bueno es que casi termina, y estará libre para lo que resta de la semana.

Harry sigue sentado en el suelo, con las rodillas pegadas al pecho y su cuaderno sobre sus muslos, está demasiado concentrado trazando algo con un trozo de carboncillo, y Louis lo sabe porque tiene un poco en la mejilla.

Louis siente que va a morir de cansancio en cualquier momento, así que se levanta de la mesa y busca un espacio junto a Harry en el suelo, que sale de su trance y lo mira sonrojado. Estaba dibujándolo.

—¿Por qué no tengo rostro? —pregunta Louis, asomando la nariz hacia el cuaderno.

—Porque tenías el ceño fruncido, y no dejabas de moverte —Harry cambia la página a una nueva.

Louis se queda callado un momento, y Harry se queda quieto. Louis no quiere que las palabras comiencen a salir de su boca, pero es eso, o caer rendido. —Lo siento —dice, tragando.

Harry deja sus cosas en el suelo y se gira hacia él, casi como si llevara horas esperando a que Louis dijera algo, y Louis maldice, porque le encanta este muchacho. —Lamento no haber respondido tus mensajes, y haber aparecido como si nada hubiera pasado. No estaba seguro de que quisieras lidiar conmigo hecho un desastre.

Al terminar la oración no puede evitar bajar el rostro y mirar sus manos, pequeñas junto a las de Harry, que están llenas de carbón. —Creí que no querías hablar conmigo —contesta Harry. Louis sabe que no es un reproche, simplemente está diciendo cómo se siente, y esto ya es un gran paso—. ¿Hice algo mal? —pregunta.

Louis va a derretirse. No creía que pudiera haber tanta nobleza en alguien. Iinmediatamente levanta el rostro para mirar a Harry, e incluso se aventura a poner una de sus manos sobre la de él. —No, Harry. Tú no eres el problema, nunca —dice, y Harry toma su mano. Y sí, va a derretirse.

—Está bien; además, tú siempre lidias conmigo hecho un desastre —le sonríe, y Louis siente unas ganas incontrolables de llorar y decirle a Harry que hace días que no duerme por hacer trabajos que le corresponden a otras personas porque necesita dinero extra, no quiere decirle que no lo llamó porque estaba muy ocupado pensando en qué cosas podría vender, a quién podría hacerle las tareas, y no podía ir a verlo porque no quería que viera el golpe que recibió por negarse a hacer cosas que no quería hacer. No quiere que Harry piense que necesita ayuda, si se supone que era él quien quería ayudar a Harry, incluso si no está pidiéndolo.

—Harry…

—No tienes que decírmelo, Louis, está bien. Solo quería saber que te encontrabas bien, y que no había dicho algo que te hiciera sentir incómodo. Está bien —y, sin querer, Louis mira de nuevo sus manos junto a las de Harry, todavía pensando en qué decir para no tener que involucrarlo.

Simplemente niega con la cabeza.

Harry suelta su mano y le levanta el rostro con sus dedos, pero no es posible que sea esta la manera en que comiencen a acercarse de esta forma, así que Louis le sonríe sincero, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, porque está cansado, y porque le gusta demasiado Harry. —Está bien —repite Harry, mirando sus ojos y sonriéndole, viéndose bonito como siempre—. ¿Estás bien?

Louis sabe que hay personas que lo tienen peor que él, sabe también que Harry tiene sus propios problemas, y está seguro de que la pasa más mal que él mismo. Está solo en el pueblo, y hay cosas que no puede ni sabe controlar, pero en este momento solo puede pensar en lo cansado que se encuentra de leer, y en cómo no puede escribir una palabra más, y cómo le punzan los pies, así que decide que si quiere superar esta mierda y dejar de sentir una opresión en el pecho, tiene que limpiarse de todo. Por lo tanto, simplemente dice que no y mira de nuevo hacia abajo, sintiendo cómo su corazón se acelera y el nudo en su garganta crece, pero lo reprime.

Harry duda al principio, pero unos segundos después se acerca a Louis y le rodea los hombros con sus brazos, mientras que, por su parte, Louis tiene que hacer el mayor esfuerzo para no soltarse a llorar entre los brazos de Harry, quien lo aprieta reconfortantemente. Y no puede dejar de pensar en cuánto muere por besar a Harry, pero sería injusto ponerlo en esta situación. Va a hacer esto bien, o no va a hacerlo del todo.

—Estarás bien, Louis, siempre hay días buenos y malos, lamento que este sea uno malo —dice justo antes de alejarse. Louis asiente, e incluso un gesto tan pequeño como este hace que se sienta un poco mejor, y da gracias al universo por tomar la decisión de ir a la panadería hoy, porque el tener a alguien acompañándolo hace la diferencia de alguna manera—. Mi día fue bueno hoy, creo —se ríe Harry—. Por lo menos a comparación de otros. Fue bueno verte, y tener compañía aquí en vez de estar solo en el apartamento vacío.

Louis se ríe, esta vez de verdad, y se limpia los ojos, porque no quiere que Harry lo vea llorar, y porque se siente mejor. De verdad no quiere soltar una lágrima.

—¿Quieres beber algo? Haré una pausa solo porque quiero saber cómo estuvo tu día, y porque mi cabeza va a explotar si leo una línea más.

—Café, por favor —pide Harry, Louis pone los ojos, automáticamente sintiéndose más como sí mismo.

—Agggh, si no fueras tan guapo, te daría té sin que lo supieras —sí, vuelve a ser Louis, y en este momento no le importa si está siendo demasiado directo con Harry, porque quiere que se dé cuenta que está bien, que no tiene que tratarlo con cuidado y que no va a comenzar a llorar en cualquier segundo, pero Harry simplemente sonríe, y Louis pierde el aliento cuando nota que una de sus manos está acercándose a él, adonde estaba seguro que el hematoma pasaba desapercibido.

Harry roza la zona con su pulgar, y Louis se queda quieto. De nuevo echa un vistazo al dedo, y luego a los ojos de Louis. —Conozco el color de tu piel —dice, confiado, y a Louis lo recorre un escalofrío, porque si cualquier otra persona le hubiera dicho eso, estaría aterrado, pero ahora lo único que quiere es acercarse un poco más a Harry, y quizá besarlo.

—¿Azúcar? —dice, y está mirando la boca de Harry. La pregunta hace que salga del ligero trance, y se levanta del suelo para ir a buscar las malditas bebidas, justo detrás del mostrador de la entrada.

—Solo crema —Harry está sonriendo de nuevo.

Louis está completamente jodido.

*

Harry tiene una charla demasiado profunda consigo mismo mientras toma una ducha.

Está a punto de amanecer. Lllegó al apartamento hace casi media hora, después de pasar una muy considerable cantidad de tiempo en la biblioteca, haciendo dibujos rápidos en su cuaderno, organizando algunas fotografías en su computadora, y pensando en por qué Louis no quiere decirle qué está pasando.

Lucha por no tener que hablar en voz alta y probablemente gritar y que Niall lo escuche al otro lado de la puerta, aunque no tiene idea de por qué está aquí en primer lugar; cuando llegó a la mitad de la noche, había un Niall dormido en su sillón con una caja de pizza medio vacía frente a él. Ya hablarán cuando despierte.

Es tarde, ¿o temprano? y Harry quiere dormir y descansar, pero su cerebro sigue trabajando, puede sentir una especie de agotamiento mental incluso cuando su día fue tranquilo y no tenía mucho en qué pensar, o por lo menos eso creía, pero a Harry le importa Louis casi demasiado.

Sabe que no hay manera de poder olvidar el hecho de que Louis tenía un golpe en el rostro, y que no era él mismo hoy, y aún así acudió a Harry, incluso si no le dijo nada. Harry está confundido, le gustaría saber qué es lo que pasa y si puede ayudar en algo, y al mismo tiempo sabe que las personas tienen cosas de las que no hablan, y probablemente esta sea una de esas cosas para Louis. Harry no quiere incomodarlo, porque sería ser un ingrato, porque Louis lo hace sentirse tan cómodo consigo mismo y con su alrededor, que a Harry se le llena el corazón. Es una sensación extraña, pero a Harry le gusta.

Sí, definitivamente a Harry le gusta. ¿Le gusta Louis? Es una buena persona, lo ha ayudado desde que se conocieron, es lindo, a Harry le gustan sus tobillos con tatuajes, le gusta como huele, y cómo se siente su piel; le gusta tomarle fotos, y el color de sus ojos, le gusta lo fácil que le resulta dibujarlo, y que Louis se ponga nervioso cuando Harry está haciendo cualquiera de las dos. Le gusta que le comparta su bebida favorita, y que lo haga sentirse bien y, Dios… nunca creyó tener que estar pensando en esto, por lo menos en un periodo de tiempo tan corto, pero espera con muchas fuerzas que Louis piense aunque sea en alguna de todas las cosas tan pequeñas que Harry ha analizado de él, y le agraden. Espera que lo primero que viene a su mente cuando piensa en Harry no sea lo nervioso y ansioso que siempre luce, o lo inseguro que se sentía cuando acababan de conocerse, espera que Louis piense en lo bueno de él, porque cree que puede ser una de esas pocas personas que ven lo bueno de Harry, y no solo en que es una persona solitaria y extraña con un amigo rubio, que no habla con nadie.

Sale de la ducha y va directo a su cama, se sienta frente al ventanal y decide dormir desde ese momento hasta que el sol salga y la luz lo despierte. Deja las cortinas abiertas, y al mismo tiempo que se recuesta sobre las sábanas, se pregunta cómo será tener un corazón y una mente más fuertes, y que esas no sean características que te definan como él siente que lo define a los ojos de las demás personas. Se pregunta también si Louis pensó durante tanto tiempo en su reunión de hoy como Harry lo hizo. Le preguntará en la mañana.


End file.
